The Spirits Within
by Athanors
Summary: The event which happened six years after the blight, very far north and out of Ferelden. The tale is about a elf named Narel Avari.
1. Chapter 1

The Spirits Within

Chapter 1

In the distant Arlathan Forest currently stored on a fifty large group of hikers.

Early one morning, just a few of them were sitting at the campfire and talked.

"It's a strange time," said Avodil to a young man who sat next to him.

"What do you mean Avodil? "Asked the young man, frowning.

"I do think it's all as usual," he pointed to the camp.

"Are you sure my boy? As you, yourself can hear it's very quiet here and I think the quiet is very worrying. " The young man looked into the air. "Hm? ... you mean the birds or Avodil? "he asked while he poked with a stick around in the fire.

"Yes, my boy." Avodil turned to go, but he was held back.

"But, they are already quietly Avodil. why should anything have happened? Perhaps, pulls a storm somewhere. " Avodil rubbed his chin before answered. "Today they are silent and you hear nothing absolutely nothing. Go boy, and take with you a few men. Just see what is going on, but before you go you have to wait for someone, he should really soon arrive here in the camp. "

"Farzir call me a couple of your men together in full armament. Avodil said I should look around a bit outside of the camp. "So he immediately disappeared, the sparsely furnished training ground, he looked for some suitable men. "So Listen up men, I need five volunteers to accompany the boy Narel out in the woods." With a quick nod stood down the five men. Narel was waiting impatiently for Farzir. He arrived at the same moment as Narel a stone through the area had kicked.

"I could give you five of my men, Narel." Narel just knocked the dirt from his pants. "Well Captain, I do not need even more, it silently be easier to travel through the forest," said Narel. Farzir turned around, then some time later he came back with five well-equipped men. "Thank you captain Farzir, from here on I'll take the word. Narel them told her to proceed further. "Your captain is, you have certainly said that we will leave the camp for a while."

While Narel explained his plan to the men, someone else came up to him. "Hey Narel! You do not want to leave without me or? Narel turned to him and greeted him amicably. "Where do you think Nevthon out, I would come to you after I've called the men". Nevthon he pulled a piece off the men and asked. "Can we leave immediately? Shaking his head, he denied it. "Unfortunately we have to wait for someone and so we first check the supplies and loaded them on the horses." After an hour they were finished, they heard something big and heavy to come up. They immediately drew their swords and they set their bows. Now they were waiting for it finally showed up. Quite unexpectedly, a 1.60 cm large animal jumped out of bushes behind them. Narel was overturned by the animal, were all other people who've been paralyzed with horror, none of them moved. One of the men took the spirit away a spear and was about to just throw on the monster. In the midst of the movement said a rough man's voice.

"A Hold." He hurried to the men. Narel woke up from a stiff back and said as calmly as possible, but he did not let the animal out of sight. "Avodil you know this monster? Avodil took another step closer "Narel my boy, he really is not a monster. Did you forget about him? Your old playmate?

Incredulous about his answer he replied. "My old playmate? Hmm ... I can not remember anyone Avodil. Avodil went on. "At that time you two waiting inseparable, to whom you were very sad when he had to leave." Thought Narel very hard for and then he could remember. "Yes, there was a time but that was an eternity ago. Avodil joined the other men. "That's right, that's Atlan he was still a little wolf boy. With it, you've always played. I got it from the magician from the Arbor Wilds get gifts.

I told him then that he should rather belong to you, because if it is large then I would be like an old man. " Avodil welcomed the still relatively young wolf with a nod when he looked at him. Calmly, he continued the conversation with Narel. "As you perhaps know, the black wolves are very loyal to their companions over. The magician said that he, later, you will one day be a great help. The alpha male of the Black Wolves thought it better that he comes only after his training to you. Well, he was now about two months after been out here. "

"You knew then that he comes here? Why have you not told me and he will watch as his Lord Avodil? Asked Narel. Avodil walked slowly toward them. "You will be like a family member he will defend to his last breath for him. Not only that, he will also protect each other on to look after it. " Narel saw the animal in his right eye. Well ... well, Atlan go down on me. "The heavy animal left him down here, but he stopped next to him. The others left the animal is not out of sight. It then sat directly in front of Narel. Baring its teeth, the wild wolf sat there, he was on the other very threatening.

Narel let him breathe on his hand, then finally Narel stroked his flank. Atlan let him and even found a little like that. But when Nevthon approached, he built up before Narel. Baring its teeth, he stood there, Nevthon more then involuntarily away from him. "Well ... Narel hold me just this thing away from my body, "said Nevthon. "Atlan this is my friend Nevthon." Narel said, patting his head here. Baring its teeth, he still was standing next to Narel, his gaze was fixed on Nevthon, with a low growl, he finally turned away from him and lay next to Narel to the ground.

Narel again stroked his flank and went to his horse. "So come now we must leave." He said, and sat on. So they all got on their horses and adopted by a friendly Avodil. In sharp gallop, they left the camp. After three hours as they made a first stop to enjoy the horses and take a break. Narel wanted to take this opportunity to describe the other to be proceed.

Nevthon wondered where the wild cattle remained. When he got jumped suddenly as if from nowhere, from a bush. "Ahhh ... Nevthon ...", screamed and fell while back-left on the floor. Atlan went with soft soles to him. Narel surprised the Atlantic had not bared his teeth. He calmly walked up to him. One of his paws he put on Nevthon, he wanted to demonstrate that he is the stronger. With gentle mockery in her voice said Narel. "Nevthon, I think he can make you suffer very good".

"Very funny. Would you tell him now he should go off me. "Narel his bags unpacked it was bread and cheese. "Atlan, let him rest and come to me, I share my food with you." Narel was just about to break the bread as Atlan without warning, began to growl, but he was still moving closer to Narel. Now, standing next to Narel Baring its teeth and he waited. Narel was voted the other in a low instructions. they should put out the fire and keep the horses calm.

"Psssst Nevthon. You stay with the others and I am going to see what is going on. " With a nod Nevthon confirmed to have understood everything. "I give you a sign if I need help. Come Atlan, I need to know what is going on. "They both went in the direction from which you could hear the noise of her. Narel decided to crawl into a bush, followed closely by Atlan. The bush was just big enough that you could just lie down ever so on the stomach without the danger of being discovered.

You could see a clearing, they had been for their size, very clear. In the middle of the clearing a bunch of Hurlock was disgusting to see, they made just attacked a small caravan. The men of the caravan were too busy. they did not notice that the Hurlock all women and even the screaming children abducted into the earth. The Hurlock were just too overpowering, Narel counted forty of them. Most of the men looked like farmers, among them, it seemed there was only one battle-hardened man He was of medium height, tanned and blond with long hair to his shoulders.

He separated the first Hurlock with a single blow, his head from his shoulders. Then two of them came directly toward him. That for him was so light the left Hurlock, was given the handle of his dagger against his head beaten, then the Hurlock was distracted for a moment. To his right was another Hurlock. He swung his sword on the legs of the approaching Hurlock, who could barely dodge.

In the midst of this movement, grabbed another Hurlock, who had snuck up from behind, the hair of the fighting man. Slammed him with a firm tug on the floor. Then he rammed him a spear in the middle of the abdomen. The man now lying on the ground did not move more, then the Hurlock left off of him. The remaining men were either shot down or taken directly under the earth. Narel wondered why they had not taken him with. But he accepted that they had enough people together. They left behind the destroyed car with the dead animals and the wounded or dead man.

Narel was waiting from a few moments before he crawled out of the bush, followed closely by Atlan. "Atlan come, we go first to the car." As he had already noticed it, there were farmers with their families. They were accompanied by a single combat experienced fighters. While he was there to search the car, slipped Atlantic to the man who was left behind. Atlan sat down next to him and sniffed his clothes, arrived at his face, he licked it. The man screamed, and the pain overwhelmed him so much that he fell into a deep swoon.

Narel ran as fast as he could to him. "Atlan it easy, I think he's in no danger of this state for us." Upon closer look, saw the Narel it was a male elf, who was well equipped. "Hello, can you hear me?" Asked Narel him and gave it a few light slaps. "Hello, what's your name?" Unfortunately, he got only a confused babble as an answer. Narel tested his heavily bleeding wound and found that the spear has penetrated very deeply but no vital organs had been injured. "Atlan you have to do me a favor. I will put it to you on your back. Please wear it back to camp and let no one approach Avodil out of him. "As a farewell, he pressed him and sent him go. Narel once whistled loudly between his fingers. The others came with the horses ridden out of the woods.

Nevthon jumped from his horse and went directly to Narel. "I thought something had happened to you." Relieved, he hugged him. "No, nothing happened to me, but look what have done a bunch Darkspawn. He pointed to the dead animals that were common a few pools of blood visible. At some place you could see the tainted blood of the Darkspawn as it burnt to the ground. "I saw how they killed all the farmers and their families and how they have pulled it into the earth."

Nevthon let his gaze wander over the devastation, as much to him that because someone is missing. "Huh? Where the thing is gone? He is not going to be behind them or is he dead? "Narel swallowed, he felt the Nevthon should know nothing of the strange. "No, I have sent him home. Come let us search the car and burn the animals. Maybe they still have useful things here, the car is back there would be the only one to use yet. Narel pointed to a midsize car, which had stood as the last in a whole series of cars.

It took two hours until they were ready to clear out the cars, and everything to stow away on the still whole car. They harnessed two horses to the wagon. Nevthon advised to ride only in the forest and then from there the dead animals to light, they have been layered on. "Nevthon let me do that, I was better at archery than you." Nevthon was not particularly impressed by his answer, but as their leader he has to say that. Narels arch was made of the strongest oak, made in Arlathan Forest, the oak was at least one thousand years old. Avodil has made this snow white sheets, once make for him, and Narels mother, Arida made the decorations. Nevthon fired the arrow for him.

Meanwhile, in the camp  
"Avodil comes as the monster is back and on his back something," screamed one of the outposts. "What should we do? He does not let us up to him, "said the messenger. "Does Atlan to me, he lets me near him," Avodil rose from his stool. "Atlan come here my boy, what do you have on your back?" Avodil lifted the head of the unconscious.

"Oh this is a 'wounded eleven. Atlan You did great. " He patted his head. Avodil waved, some men approached. "Bring him in Narels tent, then gives her Atlan eat raw meat". Some of the women standing around, he pointed. "Bring me immediately hot water and lots of associations. Considered myself a sharp knife into the fire, it could be that I will need it ". In the camp there was lively activity as Narel and the other arrived. Narel got off his horse and wanted to go directly to his tent. Avodil came Narel away on the half, contrary to the tent.

Atlan lay down directly in front of the tent entrance, when he wanted to make clear that no one had business there. "Narel accompany me to my tent," said Avodil.  
"Who is this man the Atlantic has brought to the camp?" Narel reported all that he had observed. "Hmm, that is not good news. Maybe we should cancel our tents earlier this year. " "But ... ! We can not move on, where we have an injured here in the camp ".

They stopped in front Avodils tent. "My boy, it is no longer a difference. We are not safe here, the Hurlock find this camp here. " With shaking his head Avodil appealed to Narels elves mind. "If they show up here, then we bring each one, our students in danger I could never live with that and neither do you." Narel wanted to say something, but Avodil left no contradiction. "No we can not, we leave tomorrow and this is my last word."

Depression in Avodils decision Narel went back to his horse and saddled it off. "Nevthon you bring my horse to the paddock? I now need some time for me. "Nevthon accepted the reins of the horse." Sure I do, maybe we should cut our stock here soon? "With a deep sigh said Narel." Remains nothing for us. "Atlan waited patiently outside the tent to Narel. "Well, my boy, I've heard that you did everything as I told you applied. I'm very proud of you." He stroked Atlans flank. "Come, we go to see how It is to our guests. "Both entered the tent.

Narel was very surprised at the Atlantic lie down next to the injured. shrugging his shoulders, he said finally. "Well then we go to sleep." But first, he checked how it was his guest. he examined the wound and put a new association. "Hm ... his wound did not bleed so much more. Hopefully it will not inflammations or gangrenous.

Narel was awakened in the middle of the night by strange noises. No sooner he moved, he had his own dagger to the throat. "Who are you and where am I?" With much feeling said Narel. "My name is Narel Avari, I have you found wounded in a clearing not far from here. I have with the help of my friend here. "Narel pointed to Atlan, who sat at the main tent, and continued in a calm tone.

"He brought you to my request in this camp. Here we took care of your wounds and you've been cleaned. With regret in his voice, he said. "We move on tomorrow and I thought we should take you with us. Of course, only until you're back healthy. You can move freely up here in the camp, but my friend here will have an eye on you. " Atlan lay down the main tent and watched her. "What is your name?" Then he got no answer. "As you wish. Atlan keep him in the eye and do not let him outside. So, if everything is resolved I would be happy to sleep now. " Without waiting for a response from him Narel turned around and closed his eyes.

Stunned by the reaction of his opponent, he let fall the dagger. He grabbed him in his hands and kept it very close to his body. The next morning, Narel sneaks out of the tent to get breakfast. Atlan walked behind him, out of the tent and looked for a tree to drain pressure. The stranger took the opportunity and looked for a while, out of the tent.

He watched the people around him. His gaze wandered so through the camp until he saw Narel at a large fire. For a while he just watched him, but he noticed that the other elves treated him very strange. "Who is he really?" He said, wondering how he should act now. He noticed nothing further than to remain a first time with them. Hm ... He does not seem to be what he claims he thought to himself. To continue to look, he did not, as Atlan him back into the tent urged. "Accursed animal," he grumbled.

"Atlan come over here, I have something to eat for you," Narel called from outside. "Here for you with an extra portion of meat, since you have been taking care of our guests very well." As Narel was about to go into the tent, as he was called back by someone. He took off the plates in the tent where the stranger took one away from it immediately.

"What is Avodil?" Narel went to him at the fire. "I just wanted to ask how are our guest so?" Narel folded his arms and sat on a tree trunk. "He is conscious, that night he gave me a scare into hunting. He simply took my knife and held it under my nose. " A little surprised by the incident, said Avodil. "I am just drop by to inspect his wound, and you should bring him something more to eat."

Avodil pointed to the empty plate in front of the tent. With a sigh, he got two new plate of food and brought them to the tent. "Good morning, how is your wound? Here, you can still eat more of it. " With a big grin, he handed him the plate. "The wound hurts like hell with every movement. What do you have smeared on the wound, it smells very much, and why you help me anyway? "While speaking, he pushed something to eat in the mouth. "You could have let me lie."

Narel handed him the other plate before he answered. "Well, I can not leave a seriously injured man. This is not in my nature, and also Atlan would mind. "Atlan approached Narel and put a paw on his leg. Narel began to stroke him, but it was boring to him after a certain time. Then he tugged at Narels clothes so he followed him outside. "Avodil will soon see after you, so do not run so far away. Come on, let's go hunting a bit Atlan. The stranger followed him outside.

He still looked after them as they disappeared into the forest. Avodil followed his gaze when he arrived with him. "As you see it do you feel a lot better, I'm glad for you." Avodil went to the tent door, and held the tarp aside. "Come let us go in, so I look at your wound. The stranger nodded and went into the tent. "You must be Avodil, Narel told me that you would come already." He wistfully looked back once more. "How long he will stay away now?" He asked Avodil.

"Most likely, until the evening, it looks like he wants to delay our departure tomorrow." A deep sigh escaped him. "Now let's finally go inside." Only now he realized they were observed. "Is this always the case when strangers show up here?" Avodil let go of the tent, and sat on a chair. "Well, a stranger can not be said to you".

"Why?" He asked. "As you will have noticed it the other treatable Narel completely different. This is because the Narel only his closest friends in his tent invites, but never a stranger. " He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you have impressed him with anything. So now we have had enough talking to each other, lie on the bed and please show me your wound. "

Avodil washed out the wound and examined it closely. "That looks really good, but it can still come to fever and inflammation. The stranger rubbed his tired face. "Could I not get a tent?" For a brief moment Avodil interrupted his work. "I can assure you that it is better for you so, it also will not long remain so." re-focused on his work, he said. "We're moving as quickly as possible on to our main warehouse. Then you get your own room, but stay away from Narels brother Lynen and Nevthon. With raised eyebrows, he wanted to ask a question, but left it there and just shrugged his shoulders.

Avodil set aside the sink and tried the herbal ointment. "Otherwise I can not guarantee your or his safety, should something happen to you then would Narel, take it very badly." Avodil put a healing herbal ointment to the wound, then banished them properly. With a nod, he took leave of him and left the tent. The stranger stayed in bed and lay down on. Very late in the evening, came Narel, with two killed, deer back to camp. "Could the women who make something good to eat, for all of us?" A small group of children gathered around him and called directly. "Wow now there is to eat something different, instead of this disgusting porridge." Most had to laugh at these words.

After he had placed the dead animals, he went to the river to wash. He was not escape the feeling of being watched. A slight sigh escaped him as he took off his shirt, he moved his shoulders up and down in a circular motion. They were very tense, with his left arm he rubbed his right shoulder, it hurt the worst. Quite easily, he tilted his head and said finally. "As it seems to me, are you feeling better already."

"How did you know that I am?" Narel looked, not once, but said. "This is due to Atlan, it would be a different man from the camp, he would not sit as calmly as" Narel took off on, and went in so far, that only his muscular upper body was visible in the bright moonlight. "What the reason may be," asked the other, less surprising. "He can suffer up better than the others. They treat him like a monster, even my so called friend is no exception. The stranger did it Narel same, and went into the water.

"If you do not spare even a little? You know that the wound could become infected. But it's your matter, so just do not complain to me, it should go to you later not good. " Narel shook his head and went in a little deeper into the water. "Man, the water may be cold. As you can stay there just so calm? "Asked the stranger.

Narel did not reply but asked a question in return. "Tell me why you still are hiding your name?" The stranger hesitated some time before he answered. "Hmm ... I could probably tell it to you but you still have to first get closer to me, since I can not come to you, the water is too deep for me." After only a few steps Narel had reached him. The stranger looked Narel from the bottom up, it occurred to him especially his long silver hair. Narel this tension was simply not enough. "So now tell me your name, or you will see your beautiful blue", but he threatened him with his index finger.

"Haha, this should be a threat or a promise?" Narel went even closer to him. "Ok ok. My name Zevran. For my friends Zev. Close went Narel him over. "Well Zevran, let's go now from the water, you trembling foliage such as branches. The wind blew a gentle breeze to them. As fast as they could, they went out of the water. Narel, handed him the largest of the two towels. Narel was still a little time to put on, wearing only a towel, he helped Zevran away to dry, and helped put him on, while they perceived as their stomachs began to growl loudly. "Man, I am almost starving, you can even go back to the tent. I bring us all an extra large portion of deer with. Zevran pulled her shirt down just as he had finished he turned to his new friend. "That sounds great, is not it, Atlan?" Atlan was standing right next Zevran and wagged his tail.

When they arrived at the tent Atlan bared his teeth suddenly and placed in a fighting position before Zevran. "What's up my boy?" Asked Zevran him. "How it looks, you're in good company." Nevthon stepped out of the shadows. "What do you want from me?" Zevran asked annoyed. Nevthon went one step further toward him. "I ...? I just wanted to see by whom, the others speak, an injured stranger to sleep in the tent Narels. Of which everybody knows he can not abide foreigners at all. "

"Do not you think that it is a bit too late Nevthon?" Narel said the fully loaded with food to come. Nevthon wrinkled, his nose and said. "Oh, really? Why did not you tell me about him? "Zevran took Narel the plates off and went straight into the tent along with Atlan.

"Oh come on, as if it would interest you. You could have him there to die miserably. Narel almost screamed with rage, Nevthon contrast, stayed calm and relaxed. "And why are you doing now disclosed as a rebellion Narel? Thanks to you we now have to spread our resources differently. " Narel bursting of the collar, Nevthon was doing as if he should decide to live and dead. "You know what Nevthon, let me rest easy. It was my decision and I do not regret it. " As Nevthon goodbye to him, he threw again a view of the tent and shook his head vigorously.

"Say Narel, who was the" tired, he passed his hand over his face. "That was my so called friend Nevthon, so now let us eat first. Zevran pick up the skin there from the corner that will keep you warm for a few nights. " Zevran put aside his bread and took the coat. "Thank you, and what about you?" He asked, biting, gleefully on his flesh. "Right now I only have this one coat, Atlan is still here in the tent".

"Narel I think he is waiting to be eaten outdoors," said Zevran. So he went to him. "Atlan will you really stay out here? You could come in with." At this point ask, he lifted one of his feet and begged to be eaten. "Here's your share." As Narel went back into the tent, Zevran had fallen asleep on the bed. He would have liked a little more talk with him. To that he had not even covered. Narel took the coat and covered him with it.

In the middle of Narels movement, seized Zevran him and pressed him very closely towards her. Narel tried to break away from him, but Zevran was just too strong. He could not do anything else other than themselves, to cover up with him. Narel was surprised that Zevran was so warm, and the timing of the beating heart, closed his eyes and fell asleep. On to follow morning when he awoke, he found himself alone in the tent. He threw the coat in which he was covered carelessly into a corner, because he feared that Zevran has slipped away.

So he got up and gathered up his things, he tried to pull up his pants, when suddenly in front of him Zevran, appeared. "Wahhh" he shouted, embarrassed to be affected. Under the amused gaze of Zevran, fell Narel back-left on the floor. With flushed face, he pulled up his pants and quickly disappeared from the tent. "Shit, why just happened to me that," Narel thought to himself and kicked a stone aside. "Atlan stay here and pass on to Zevran."

"Hey where are you going Narel? We still have to talk to each other. " Nevthon it was about to run against, as Narel him again rejected. "Now we do not talk Nevthon when I come back later, maybe." He ran straight to the paddock, where some guys were playing. "Hey you there, saddled my horse, I will leave the camp for a while." They obeyed immediately. To shorten the time of waiting, he ran to Avodils tent. "I must speak up Avodil. Avodil raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with your guest?" Mies mood to Narel sat on a chair. "No, with him, everything is good races, you can say other than that they should dismantle their tents today."

Sitting still has never been his strength, so he got up again and ran through the tent. "I need someone who packs up my tent, then to a pair of women, the cushion from the car with pillows and blankets. If I'm back afterwards, everything should be ready for the march, I will leave as soon as possible. " More he did not say, and left the tent. Avodil was of the opinion that something must have happened. He will later look at Narels, guest over, now he had no time for it. "Nevthon please call all together." Nevthon went to the fireplace and called all the others. "Now all together?", His gaze wandered quantity by the people. "Well then can I begin, yes. We will now return home, the women packing, supplies together, then they will be removing the tents and stow them on the car. "

"Two women will be phasing Narels tent, and they will also need to bolster the new car out for our injured guest." Avodil waved up two slightly older women, and sent them to the car. "The men hauled the wagons with horses, the rest of the horses saddled them. Then they built from the coupling. Avodil instructed Nevthon. to find firewood to it should take to a few guys. "The youngest among you to help the women, makes you to work." Avodil made thereafter, on the way to Narels tent. Very friendly, he welcomed the tent guards.

"Hello Atlan, is our guest in the tent?" Atlan turned to the tent and Zevran came straight out. "I wanted to speak with you, my boy, but we do later. Avodil saw Zevran on a very urgent. "You look terrible, what happened to your organization? But he is completely wet. " Zevran considered himself convulsively on the tent wall, with open shirt, he stood before him. Zevran made no move to leave him, inside. "Narel and I have been swimming in the river yesterday.

Avodil shook his head and instructed him to lie down. "I must now look at your wound." Zevran lay down on the bed and took off his shirt. Avodil quickly set out to solve the banished, he found that his wound looked bad. With a deep sigh, he finally said. "My boy that does not look good, had you not warned Narel, you must not swim?" Zevran squinted at his wound and said. "He had warned me, but I just needed to cool down."

"The wound is inflamed, my boy did you get to the very high fever. "Atlan remaining at his side, he has to be kept in bed". Avodil left almost fled the tent. I hope I have enough drugs for inflammation of the herbal ointment. Nevthon waited before Avodils tent. "How is our guest?" Avodil rolled with the eyes and said. "So far so good, you have to do me a favor. Take your horse and look for Narel. get him here now, I need to speak with him."

Avodil went into his tent. He was looking desperately for the anti-inflammatory herbal ointment, he found that not much more of it was there. Now he could only hope on the Narel would quickly come back to camp. Murmured Nevthon "As if I do not even have enough" to himself. "Where could Narel just stuck?" Nevthon saddled his horse and rode from the camp. "I will ride to the forest edge, maybe he is looking there for a few herbs.

Nevthon guessed right, he found Narel collect the herbs. "Say Narel, did you not collect too many herbs?" He said to his opposite. Narel woke up from his work. "Nevthon not Steal up behind me." They were silent on for a while until Narel began again to speak. "And it still goes a long way for the Anti-inflammatory ointment. You know how much Avodil, hates not having enough herbs. The final ointment we have almost exhausted. "

Nevthon was annoyed that Narel again began to talk of old camels. "Yes, and whose fault was the Narel? Nevthon waving his arms wildly. "What can I do the Nanor was too stupid to handle his own injury. Besides, it was not my fault that the boar has attacked him. " Nevthon knelt down and pulled grass from the ground. "That's why you collect these Herbal now here?" Narel crept a strange feeling, and he asked for that reason. "Why are you doing here?, So those were now all herbs". Nevthon scratched on the nose, before he answered. "Well Avodil sent me, I should take you immediately back to camp." Narel packed up all things and said. "Come on, we must leave immediately, it might be something happening."

In sharp horse they rode back to camp, Nevthon had this much trouble with Narel to keep up with. Nanor expected, both already, he took Narel from the horse and told him where to find Avodil. "Good evening Narel, Avodil has for some time with your guests." Narel thanked Nanor, and told him. "Saddle my horse down". Narel ran half way to the tent, with a powerful jerk, he devoured the canvas aside and entered. "Avodil what happened?" Avodil waved straight from a wet rag and put it back on Zevrans forehead. "Ah there you are, finally, your friend is doing very poorly, my boy. His condition has deteriorated rapidly over the last few hours. " Narel sat down beside the bed and touched Zevran very timid face, he literally glowed from the heat.

"Here Avodil take the herbs, they are collected fresh". Avodil received the bag. "Then I do my work at once to produce an ointment and some tea. In between the time you nurse him, you make him cold compresses and keep him warm." Zevran shook himself and said, "I'm so cold, so terribly cold Narel". "Wait, I go get you some more blankets," Narel went outside on the already padded car, took two thick blankets. "Here, drink a little water." Zevran gave Narel the cup with water again, and closed his eyes. Again and again he put Zevran wet compresses on the forehead and calves. In between came Avodil, to check on the wound. Narel nodded whenever Avodil, Zevran treated.

When, finally, the morning dawned, they were glad he had survived the night well. "Narel now you should lie down a bit, I'll stop by again later and bring something to eat for you." Avodil put his hand on his shoulder, nodded at peace. "Many thanks Avodil and I am also grateful that you have stood by him when I was not there." Avodil went to his tent to find a little sleep. The others were last night, do not stay here a little longer so enthusiastic, but when she heard the Zevran was very ill they saw that it was better to stay here.

Narel lay beside Zevran on the bed and a quiet sleep turned on. When he awoke Zevran did not know where he was. A little confused, he was about to rise from the bed that was not possible. Narel was lying half on his upper body. Zevran stroked Narel gently over his face, and could not withdraw his forehead to kiss. he wondered how he could now stand on without waking him up

Approximately three hours after, Narel was asleep, he was somewhat rudely awakened. "Psssst Narel. Zevran shook him a little roughly. "Hnn ... what is? "Narel blinked his eyes as it was already quite bright. "Could you go down on me, I have to leave again". "Huh?". Narel looked directly into Zevrans face, a bit incredulous about where he is, he said. "Sorry." With difficulty, moved Narel from him down. "Zevran, wait, I'll help you get up to, should I accompany you to the latrine?" With a slight smile on his mouth, said Zevran. "I think that I can do just so alone, but if it helps you, then you can accompany me Atlan.

Avodil thought for a certain time whether he should now go into the tent or not, because he could not decide, he ran outside the tent up and down. Zevran knocked Avodil's shoulder. "Why are you running around here outside?" Avodil was shocked and complained directly. "I have Narel instructed you not yet to leave on." Zevran stroked his hair. "I wanted him, so do not bother to accompany me to the latrine, as he had taken care of, so much to me."

Avodil made no move to open the show he was not satisfied. "I still have to look at your wound, how it looks with your fever?" Both entered the tent. "I feel today is not particularly bad, and the fever is down slightly." Narel was still in bed and slept Avodil meant Zevran lay on the bed. He then checked his temperature. "Hm ... your fever is really down, but your wound is still infected, this will remain a few more days like this. " Avodil washed his hands, and put a new association to. "You can rest until the afternoon, we will then take you to one of the cars," he said as Zevran accompanied him outside. "What? I will not get into any car, I will myself ride a horse. " Avodil went with Zevran for camp fire. "Since there is a problem, we have for you, no horse. But perhaps would Narel to leave you, his own horse. "

One of the women gave the two tea in their cups. "Say Avodil how long will we be traveling?" Asked Zevran and smell the tea. "A little more than two months but it could also be less." Zevran promptly choked on the tea, with a violent fit of coughing, he asked. "Oh man, and what should I do in the whole time?" Avodil set his cup aside and took out his pipe. "How about if you ever would be made whole. Then there will certainly be a solution if you ever want to stay with us. " Zevran had to pay a little tea and answered. "I leave your offer, go through my head."

Zevran entered the tent and sat on the bed. "Narel what would you think of when I would stay a bit longer with you?" From him came only faint murmur. "Hnn ... Zev please stay. " Zevran turned so he could see Narel. "Too bad he was not awake," thought Zevran. Disappointed, he lay down beside him. This answer he did not want to hear from the sleeper Narel, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. The remaining time before the break went by in a flash. Both woke up poor in poor Narel tried to remain calm. "We should probably get ready Zevran. Zevran released him and sat up. "Yes that's true well Narel would you let me have your horse?, Sitting in the car just around that I would never stand on." Narel stood up, looking for his pants, and pulled on them and said.

"I leave you my horse, but only on condition that you think it will not exaggerate." Zevran got up out of bed and pulled on his clothes. "We will see what follows, I should not go so well." Zevran was already on the way out. "Then you would want to make me some company." Narel stayed in the tent, but he cried halfway to answer. "That's what I do well, after all, you're my guest."

After a few minutes Zevran called over to the tent. "Narel where are you?, the Women want to dismantle the tent." Narel was standing right behind him and touched Zevrans shoulder. "Zevran why do you cry here like this?" Zevran shocked at this contact and asked. "Were you not just in the tent?" Narel shook his head before he answered. "That was twenty minutes." Laughing, they went together to the camp fire, Zevran held in his left hand, a bowl of porridge. "What do you mean, here eat something." Zevran he pushed the bowl in his hands. One of the women presented Zevran, so equal a new dish. "Zev Tell me, how did you learn fighting?" This question surprised him a bit, he assumed the Narel ask this only because he introduced him, had found in a full-scale armor. "I'm trained not only in fighting, there are many things that I speak well." With a wink, he pulled him closer and whispered to him, an improper remark in his ear.

Narel was speechless, he desperately searched for words. His head was nothing but a gaping void. Zevran had expected nothing else from him. In his eyes was Narel, nothing more than an inexperienced child, having had a few certain incentives. Meanwhile, all were ready to break. Avodil led the train, along with Captain Farzir. Nevthon however, was divided for the train. The end of the train were Zevran, Atlan and Narel, who was sitting in a cart driven he was from Nanor. Zevran was significantly better in the saddle as it Narel would ever have guessed. After a few hours, had Zevran, admit that it still not fit enough to ride. His wound ached terribly, Narel got this with volatile, and called him to her. "

Zev you should get off the horse, one can see quite clearly that you're in pain. Nanor will stop the car, then I ride fast, to Avodil to discuss with him when we are the first time to take a break." The car stopped and wistful regret Zevran his own stubbornness to ride. Narel helped him from his horse and immediately noticed the Zevran no longer available, was able to walk much. A cold sweat ran from his forehead. determined short, packed Narel him and carried him up to the car. Nanor had already left her down the rear door. "So I put you up here, the rest you'll make it, right?" Light-nodding, he said. "I will probably have to crawl, but I can do alone."

Narel mounted his horse, and gave him the spurs. Atlan jumped to a sign of Zevran on the car. Nanor had to wait a while until both were safe in the car, then the car began moving again, so as not to lose the connection. Meanwhile Narel had arrived at the beginning of the train.

"Avodil we need to take a rest, Zevran, is not doing particularly well." Avodil looked to the sky, and said. "Hm ... we have just the half way, brought to Solas behind us. We travel some more until it is dark, then we take a break". Avodil looked at his map and pointed to a place that was still three hours away. "Look, Narel, where we can make our camp on, this area there seems to me to be most suitable. She is also very clear, "said Avodil. "Well, I will at Zevran to drive the car, Avodil you give me, the anti-inflammatory ointment?"

Avodil put the card back in his saddlebag. "I have to let into your car, along with associations and what else could use. Narel thanked him and turned around and rode back to the end of the train. Nanor he had to drive a little slower. Then he dismounted from his horse to the car after he tied it. "Nanor moving a little faster to close to the others." Nanor looked purely concerned, before he answered. "Are you sure it could be very bumpy. Narel made himself, to travel into the interior of the car. "Nanor, but we must not remain or should we maybe get a few Darkspawn in the fingers?" Shaking his head, said Nanor. "There is something, ok you got me convinced. If you're in you keep just stuck somewhere. "

Zevran was now in the midst of many pillows and blankets. "Zev Are you still awake?" Zevran turned slightly to the side. Narel went up to him and said, "Get your free up around, I would once more look at your wound." Zevran rolled onto his back and pulled up his shirt. "In three hours we set up our camp," said Narel. He rummaged out from a corner a little bundle. "From tomorrow, we must put these habits here." Narel held Zevran a dark brown robe with hood down. We cross the Tevinter soon, there are wandering elves not popular. But they let us move when we have these habits to. In Solas, we also have to pay duty.

"Please be a little careful with the Association, I think the sticks," said Zevran. "I try it, maybe it will just chirp a little bit," said Narel. Narel set about to solve the dressing. Zevran inhaled strengthen each chirp, the air, so as not to scream from pain, the last part was not to solve that simple. Narel had in the last part, dressing a little bit longer need to pull on, so it came off when it was released, Zevran sighed with relief. "So the association is now detached from your wound. I'm sorry if I have hurt you. "

Narel wiped the remaining ointment from Zevrans abdomen and examined the approaches. At some place, the redness went away already. Very gently, he rubbed the ointment and bandaged Zevran properly again. Then he checked, Zevrans temperature, this was but the normal range. Zevran pulled his shirt back down. Meanwhile, they reached where they wanted to put up for the night. The women lit a fire, and put on a stew. Narel helped Zevran from the cart. They went together to the fire. "Ah, here since her come sit down with us," said Avodil. Narel took two bowls of stew, before he sat down. Zevran enjoyed to be served, but he thanked him politely as Narel handed him the bowl. Avodil leaned slightly over to them and said to Zevran. "My boy, how's your wound?" Zevran took the spoon from his mouth and said. "Narel has already taken care of it".

Everyone sat around the fire, as Inzida began a song to vote on. Her voice was breathtaking, the children clapped enthusiastically. Some men grabbed their wives and danced to the older children played on their flutes and singing accompanied Inzida. Now they all enjoyed themselves and left out Narel donated, even a whole barrel full of wine. Avodil had again to complain about something. "It is no exaggeration, we have tomorrow to do enough." Zevran took leave from the others in order to make ready for the night. Narel stayed at the others and he drank too much wine. Avodil ordered Nanor, to get Narel into the car. Drunk as he was wanted Narel, lie down to sleep under the wagon. Nanor had all his powers of persuasion to bring order to convince him that it was better to sleep in the car.

Clumsy he had trouble climbing into the car. Atlan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to Zevrans feet. Atlan whined, he went to Zevran and woke him. "Hnn ... Atlan what's going on? "He asked sleepily. Atlan went behind Zevran and nudged him with his nose. "It's all right," Zevran went to his knees in that moment he saw Narel lying at his feet. "Narel is all right with you?" He asked, shaking him by. Narel snoring only, himself. "Oh, he can run full of wine?" Zevran instructed Atlan, pull him even further back, then pulled him out of his things. He lay down beside him to sleep.

In the morning woke Narel with painful headaches. "Oh ... Ah. Narel touched down at his head when he remarked that he had nothing on. He pulled up his blanket and looked down at his naked body. "Ahhh ... ... why am I naked? "he cried out loud. Zevran who also woke up in bed. "What?" Zevran lay on his stomach and leaned on his arms. "Why I'm naked, you're probably not even naked or" Zevran said no and handed Narel his things. "Of course, had a pair of underpants on or if I should take them off?" Narel sparkled Zevran, angry at, but he grabbed his things and put them on. "Zevran this observation may be stuck if it should have been a joke then it was really bad." Crabby he left the tent to look after the breakfast. Half an hour later he came back with a plate, which was equipped with bacon cheese, bread, and thick. Zevran had spread one of the blankets on the floor, Atlan retreated into the forest. Together, they settled on the ceiling, and had breakfast together.

After breakfast took Narel, the robes and handed Zevran one of them, Zevran was still not fit enough to pull it on alone, Narel helped him to pull over. Narel took off his cap to put on the cowl. Zevran noticed how Narel on his shirt, was wearing a chain mail, he asked. "Narel we have to expect worse?" Narel are pulled his robe on, and answered, "It may well happen that one is attacked. That you had yet to know. "

They got into the car because it was time to leave. The road to Solas, ran off surprisingly quiet. Here and there, they met on wild animals and sometimes they even met a village where they could replenish their supplies and drinking water. In the middle of the night they arrived at the gates of Solas. Narel stood up, he was almost at the rear car out, as the car stopped suddenly. Zevran reacted quickly and caught him as he seemed to fall. Narel politely thanked him and went to the other end, where he turned up the tarp and turned asked the driver.

"Nanor what's going on?" Asked Narel. "We are in Solas, but this time they probably also look into the cars, and they might be looking for someone." Narel grabbed a little fear. "You must not find him, if they were looking for him," he thought to himself. Nervously, he simply let the curtain fall down, he went to one of his trunks and was looking for a casket. These he brought to Zevran, he opened it and took out a small glass. "Zevran here, you rub that in your face, it can make it so that you cast on them like an old man." Without saying a word, he rubbed the smelly ointment in the face. With slightly glowing hands Narel spoke quietly, a few words before he turned to Atlan. "Behave calm my friend. I go check what's going on, you stay here inside ". Narel got out of the car and sat on his horse.

"Nanor where are they now?" He asked the driver.  
"Narel you should not stay with him?" Asked Nanor worried.  
"That's not important now for me," he said.  
"Well," thought Nanor and answered. "They are still at the front." Narel calmed his horse. "Well, you think here, the position, I must now forward".

Narel gave his horse the spurs. Front arrived, he asked directly Avodil. "Avodil why our cars are checked?" Avodil was surprised to see Narel. "May I introduce you, this is the captain of the guard duty. He wants to speak up, ". Avodil, addressed to his counterpart. "Captain, may I introduce them, that is our commander Narel Avari. Avodil indicated with a nod, the Narel should talk further. "I am joyful to make your acquaintance, Captain." Narel gave him his hand, the captain, however, ignored this. The captain cleared his throat, and said. "We are looking for a Male Elf, we heard he was with a group of farmers under way, have you seen him?" Narel stroked thoughtfully over Kien. "Could you describe it to me somewhat closer, Captain." The captain was now annoyed enough to describe him constantly. He fasted on his forehead, to retrieve all information about him. "So he's male, tanned and a little bit bigger than her Avari. He also has blonde long hair to his shoulders. "

Narel exchanged with, some of Avodil look, and answered. "Hmm ... .. I have seen someone like that just over four days, he was fighting against a collection Darkspawn. He and the peasants were two days' journey from here. Beyond the Forest Arlathan they were pulled under the ground. The only thing that was left were the cars, and the dead animals. " Incredulous, he raised an eyebrow and asked for it again, because he could not imagine. "Through the Forest Arlathan do you think?" Narel, it took far too long. The stinking, captain he would like executed sent elsewhere. "Yes, captain, and that was four days ago. Fortunately they have not seen me, I had time to the latrine. Without hesitation, he continued to.

"Behind the bush, I could see everything very well, seeking whom you fought very unusual, it had helped him but nothing." On the captain's face, cold sweat ran down and for those men who were there. "As it seemed he was only knocked unconscious. Then they took him, along with the other under the earth. " Nervously approached an officer to the captain. "What we make now, we should find him captured alive, Captain." The captain looked around at his men, all were well, he decided. "We will follow the Darkspawn. All men are seated, we will ride, and you Avari should have told the truth. " His eyes moved to his sword, the hilt of which he enclosed with his hand. "If it was not so then you get to feel my sword, I swear to you." Avodil gasped at the words of the captain for air but dared not to utter a remark.

Avodil waited until the men had moved on. talk to Narel conscience. "Narel since you've embarked on a dangerous game." Narel rolled his eyes and navigated his horse to turn around. "What could I do that you think otherwise. You may leave Zevran, no definitely not, I would have never left, and you know all too well. " Farzir just came back from the customs guard. "What was the matter here?" Angry and, despite spraying Narel gave him an answer. "That my dear Farzir can explain Avodil, got to get back." Narel gave his pitch black stallion, the spores and sped away. Narel called just before the last car. "Nanor keep you ready, we move on immediately." He dismounted from his horse as he reached the car, and tied it firmly to the car and climbed back from behind in the car. Stormy welcomed him Atlan, Narel was not going on without further, from him, so he dug in one of his stock chests, for something to eat for him. "Here's my boy." Narel gave him a big piece of juicy meat. "Zevran I suppose you should tell me something, why you're wanted by Tevinter soldiers? Zevran sitting with legs stretched out on one of the blankets.

"They'll have you known the reason certainly is not it?" Asked Zevran. "They said absolutely nothing, they indicated only that they were need you alive," said Narel. "Maybe I should not travel with you, I'm alone and so much better off," the only answer as Narel got. "Do not you think that you are now a bit exaggerating. To which I was now of the opinion that you have confidence in us a little more, you can continue to travel with us, "frustration was evident to him. "Narel it's not about trust, there are just things which I can not talk to you. My old life I would be all too happy to leave it behind me. " Curious said Narel. "And what about your family, they are not going to worry about you?" Zevran sighed heavily. "There was, sometimes someone that I looked like my family, even more than that."

Narel noted that Zevran with his thoughts, far in the distance was, so he decided to add contact, and simply be still. After several minutes, finally broke Zevran the silence. "Narel I decided to stay, perhaps for a few months for you." Narel hid a slight smile that had flipped on his face again as he had heard these words, Narel turned his head away and pretended as if he were one of the blankets, put together. "We should get some sleep now, can you please be slipping across Zevran.

Narel lay down between the many pillows, Zevran did not dare to lie down beside him added. Way too much he was still upset about the conversation with Narel. He wanted Narel tells everything but the fear that Narel would not believe him but kept him on it. His heart ached when he was the memories of six years ago called to mind. "I'll talk later, first with Avodil about this thing, maybe he has some advice for me", thought Narel. Both could not sleep well this time.

The next day they went on very early, as they are not allowed into the city wandering elves, there were never like to see. The Baron of the city had adopted a law several years ago they may not enter the city because he feared they would be in the eleven slaves, got a cause. Narel was this time with Zevran, in the car, late afternoon Narel not felt good and wanted to get some air. As a stand with a vigorous jerk of the car remained. Narel was standing when he fell from the impact, the car sometimes left out, would Zevran him not caught. For a while she stood arm in arm. Narel continued to speak of, just as Zevran him more tightly hugged and whispered to him. "I need a little time to explain to you everything right now, I can not. There are not many happy memories, especially six years ago. It just happened too much, even my heart closes before ".

Narel allowed the hug, he said with a quiet voice. "I understand that, and for your situation, I also understand, but why did you say nothing you're looking for?" He looked reproachfully at Zevrans eyes before he spoke again. "So you would have saved me a lot worse. Could you please let me go now, I have to take certain precautions. " Zevran released him, but he stuck to his hand. "Sorry if I came too close to you, I do not know what went into me." He finally let him go and put the plan aside and Narel said. "All right, we come first go eat something then we go to Avodil and ask why we have kept."

Standing next to the car itself Narel turned to his car driver who just unharnessed the horses. "Nanor, my tent does not build it, the car goes to sleep all the time." With a nod he confirm that he has understood it and they went together to the fire. They did give the women to a powerful stew and visited after eating the tent Avodil. "Avodil are you there?" Narel and Zevran waited patiently for a response before the tent entrance. "Come in," he said. They entered both. Narel was about to ask why they have kept, but Avodil could think it already, so he said. "We have to find another route to get home." Avodil considered its off the map. "Normally, we would follow the main road, but I think we should investigate the Weisshaupt travel and in this direction, we have some miles between us and the high road."

Farzir leaned further over to take a look at the map. "But we would not trade to operate in Minrathous" said Farzir. Narel fell into his word when he wanted to talk further. "But we can do it in Weisshaupt, and when we go to Mossberg. And from there through a wasteland, Anderfels travel to Layah. Narel went off his finger this route. "Then we make sure there still good deals. From Layah, we should not need until the Donarks. Avodil was excited about this. "This could even work Narel in Weisshaupt we need to increase our supplies and I will immediately make me a list, with the errands.

Zevran was approached by Farzir because he noticed he had not spoken about this and sat next to Narel on the floor. "Zevran what you think after Weisshaupt to go?" Zevran slightly twisted his face, and rather asked a question in return. "If the Grey Wardens, ever do business with you?" Farzir did not happen to give an answer. Avodil stared at his list and responded very determined. "Maybe we should have never been there, but there are some rumors that King Alistair, from Ferelden currently reside there." Narel fell at his words, almost from the stool. "What should we bring that Avodil? He asked. Zevran winked to Narel, and spoke. "I can bring us in Weisshaupt, they may trade with you or at least share with you some things that, I'm even." Almost all in the tent said, "Huh?, You can really bring us into it?"

Now Zevran looked annoyed as he answered. "Yes, and exposes me no more questions, as well as so yes you're gonna see in two to three days." He turned to go, Narel was just behind him when Avodil said. "Wait Narel you can not go yet, you stay and the others, please leave the tent." Avodil referred to Narel on the stool next to him to take place. "You wanted to talk with me?" Narel took place and his two hands laid on the table. "Was it ever correct to hide him and then to ask is whether he would continue with us?" Narel now put his hands on his head and put him back. "Why I do this for him, I'm not usually so, I hate every stranger whether Elf, or not, Avodil. Narel looked at him pleadingly." what's wrong with me "Avodil laid a hand on the shoulder and said." So calm down but Narel, have you ever thought about it, that you hold, perhaps some feelings for him? "

Stunned, he stood up and stared at Avodil. "Please what? No it's not, he is a man. " Powerless he was down again on the stool. "I ... I do not know what should I do and if it is so as you said? Narel poured himself a glass of wine and drank it in a train. "Narel that's not the apocalypse. Avodil went to him and took him now for the third time felt the cup away with wine. "You should listen into yourself and trust what your heart tells you." Avodil tapped it on his chest and continued calm. "Whether man or woman in love Does not matter really."

Narel sighed heavily, he laid his head on his arms that were already on the table, but he looked at Avodil. "But how do I know the he will not reject me? He also told me that he wants to stay only a few months, he always does exactly as mysterious as the cause of just and why he needs time to explain everything to me? Apparently, his heart has closed. Avodil had to sigh this time. "Narel, I'm afraid that's true even for some of the drips when they lose a loved one of them was close, maybe he still grieves for someone, you should wait a bit longer." Avodil handed him a plate with bread, cheese and a piece of ham. They made both upon it. Chewing Avodil had something to get rid of. "Moreover, I had already suspected something like that, you do it to behave differently if it were not so." Narel still cut off one last piece of cheese, pushing it to go into his mouth and when he turned again to Avodil. "I must be clear about my own feelings before I do anything or even say what I would later regret, I am really grateful that I could talk to you, I'll be on my way out and see where Zevran is".

Not far from Avodils tent, sat leaning on a tree Zevran. Narel went to him and sat down. Zevran had closed his eyes, which gave Narel the chance to look at him closer. His forehead was marked by slight lines, her blond hair blowing gently in the wind. Narel watched him a while to before he spoke to him. "Zevran?, Have you, seat the whole time here?" Zevran looked him directly in his blue eyes. "No I have not, Atlan was that I sit here." Narel averted his eyes from Zevrans eyes and looked for Atlan. "So, so Atlan was the culprit, well, my boy, you were pretty sweet. Atlan joined him. Quietly, he whines and Narel stroked his flank by, Zevran it decided to do the same, he leaned over to Atlan to stroke it. "You're a really good boy," said Zevran. So they both caressed him and after a certain time they touched by chance on the hands.

Narel moved his hand to shy away and stood up, he would not he noticed that his face began to burn with charm. "I ... .. I must go. " Fast hastily disappeared Narel. "Atlan I've done something wrong?" He tilted his head and looked at him. "You're not really a help for me." He got up and went sadly into the car. "What do I do now?, As if nothing had happened?" Narel sat far away from the camp in the grass, as Nevthon joined him. "Hey my friend, have now time to talk to me?" Somewhat annoyed replied Narel. "What do you want?" Nevthon let down by him into the grass. "What is the run by the liver and why he actually sleeps with you, until the tent and now he sleeps with you in the car?" The only thing he was told was. "What does it matter to you." Suspicious of his answer, he was now Arogant. "Oh, all at once, or you tell me every little thing, do you even know who he really is? And why do you trust him so much? "

Narel remained, no reply, as a magical elf joined with knee-length brown hair with them. "Here you are my darling, I've been waiting all this time on you." She breathed, Nevthon a kiss on the cheek, he replied sheepishly. "Sorry Inzida, but I had to clarify with Narel something." Inzida bent down slightly and handed Narel a hand. "Narel how are you and your guest?" Narel briefly kissed her hand as he answered. "We're doing quite well how things go with your engagement party? when they should again take place? "Inzida smiled.

"We wait until we are back at home, then we will give everything else known. Zevran stood behind a tree and eavesdropped on them. Inzida did not elaborate on this theme, so she cut to Narels unpopular topic. "Narel is like now with you and arias, now did you take?" Narels remark was very derogatory across. "As if I wanted to talk to her again, we have the best childhood friends were, but since I know she wants to marry my brother." After a short pause he continued. "Well, why should I talk to her? So she can tell everything to my brother?, No thank you, that is what happened last time because it was enough for me." Nevthon intervened. "You know Narel that was somehow your fault."

Narel was unrepentant as he was a little louder and was rehearsing a response. "All clear, I have written to them to be abused by my brother for hours, I will not reconcile with her to come with my brother alone clear." Nevthon rose, with a volume Narels. "What do you think would have for that area to make your brother then? He thought you would harass them or threaten them. " Narel got up and ran like a startled chicken back and forth. "I'm just wondering why she just has to marry him, I understand this is not easy, but she would have married any other man."

Zevran came from the tree and asked. "For example, you?" Narel understood not only those who ask him when he had made, replied. "Maybe if there would have been something like feelings." Inzida meant her favorite, in a low voice. "Nevthon I think we're just not wanted here we go Come on." Not paying attention to the continuous, he continued. "She was just like a sister to me and now she married my brother, while she is making a big mistake, I can feel it."

Zevran was not convinced though Avodil had warned him about it. "Do not you worry too much about it always indicates it is their decision?" Now he was defiant. "No I'm not, you will get to know him well, I ask you again later if you do see that still as they just did." Narel did not want to talk about it, then it occurred to me that he wanted to know more about Zevran. "How do you know actually the king of Ferelden?, I tend to feel that you do not want to go after Weisshaupt". Zevran did not like the sudden turn of this conversation. "You never give up, I tell you, but only under one condition, that you avoid awkward conversation topics and you say nothing about our conversation the other, they will see for yourself then, when we get there."

Zevran leaned casually against the tree behind which he hides. "I have met him then as a Grey Warden, we were ten companions. Narel meant one of the women something to eat and drink to procure. "This was before the present King of Ferelden, King was, so I can bring us into it." Thoughtful tread silence descended on them, in between time, the woman returned, with some younger children, she drew up a table with two chairs. Then they placed a cover for two. A young girl gave them a tea Narel realized what he had just told him. "Wait you said Gray Wardens? So King, Alistair is a Grey Warden. Narel sipped his tea and then it gushed out of it. "Hmm ... .. Wait do you mean not that you have and he fought together against the Blight in Ferelden? Then you have even met the magician of the Grey Wardens? "

Zevran understood his admiration for the Grey Wardens not, and he told him even more. "He was not only a magician but as we are an elf and also the leader of our group, we have spent much time with each other. I have learned to love and appreciate him. " Narel did not quite understand how he had meant. Meanwhile, the tea was used up and it slowly started to get dark. "So we should be on the way to make the car in order to get a little sleep. Zevran were you even there when they had defeated the archdemon? Zevran remembered not like it, but he did not want to disappoint Narel. "Of course we have defeated it, otherwise you would not come to be expected of two gray Wardens and their allies, now let's talk best in the car on." Narel wanted to first get into the car and went on with enthusiasm. "It must be great as a Grey Warden to roam the land." Zevran grabbed Narel roughly by the arm, very angry, he said. "Grey Wardens are not always welcome in the country, and at a Blight leave those their lives, the fight against the archdemon.

So leave that to those that are suitable for this." Narel tore himself away from Zevran and climbed into the car. "Wait a minute I would also be suitable for this but my father, he has sent away her when she asked about me, they came to us last winter, some of us have gone with them." Narel sat down so he sat Zevran over, but he wanted him to say anything more. "Now is the end, your father has made a right decision, you should be grateful to him for he had sent them away." Unreasonable returned Narel. "Why should I not join them, since they have an important task."

He did not say more, since Zevran him, cast a reproachful look. Narel gave Atlan a large bowl of food, waiting Whimpering in front of the car. Zevran meanwhile lay on his sleeping place. Narel determined, after a few minutes later. "Zevran are you still awake?" He asked. He thought the Zevran only pretends to sleep if he was and he turned it on its back. His eyes were closed, not a single impulse, revealed whether he was asleep or awake. Narel took this opportunity to test how things stood with his feelings. Slowly but steadily he went nearer to Zevrans face and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. His soft lips clung closely to the other. Narel found it thrilling and exciting to the same, he slowly raised his head. "Athanors," Zevran said with a slight smile on his face.

Narel was a bit confused because of the name, he tried to oust him, short hand, he decided to sleep in Zevran very close. This night was Zevran, plagued by terrible nightmares. He rolled back and forth in his dream he saw him, Athanors, the last look they exchanged with each other, a quiet farewell stood in her eyes. Zevran saw him a run to the archdemon as he drew his sword, which stuck out on the floor in order to give the archdemon the coup de grace.

Zevran startled from sleep, awakened by his own scream. Narel tear the tarpaulin aside. "Zevran is all right?", Worried he looked at him. "Yes it was a nightmare." Narel could see how bad it really was him, his whole body trembled greatly, he has not thought long and got into the car, sat down beside him and put an arm around him. With his other hand he was fishing for a blanket that was not far away from him. He put them to him and to Zevran. "How's your wound? It still hurts?" Zevran really appreciates that he was with him. "Sometimes it still hurts." Together they sat in silence for a while there, Narel decided to ask for his nightmares.

"Have you often these dreams?" Asked Narel.  
"Well sometimes when I think about the old times." Zevran looked outside. "I'm sorry I could not begin to ask you out." Zevran sighed slightly and looked right at him, before he answered. "Narel you do not need to apologize there are now many years have passed since then, I will not get rid of these nightmares. It is only a day trip, up to the Weisshaupt, you should equip you with weapons in order to be prepared for anything, there lurks danger everywhere. "

Narel smiled to himself when he heard these words. "We are prepared and you should prepare yourself well, here pull this chain mail." He took it from one of his chests. "Before we move on, you show me your wound. Later you can on my horse riding. Narel looked as he went on, all the necessary things. "Although I do not think is good that you want to ride the whole time through, maybe we should take turns."

Narel was washing Zevrans wound, she now looked much better, there was hardly any place nor were red. "Tomorrow we have to protect him a bit, since I like to get with you the last few miles to the keep riding." Zevran was very surprised. "Are you sure? After all, the others could begin to talk about you. " Narel rubbed the ointment on the wound, and did not even much bandages. "Oh! Zevran they do it since my childhood, now let us go until breakfast time, I see the first morning back at your wound ". Together they left the car and went to the campfire. Zevran took a large portion of porridge and joined the others as Narel talked with Captain Farzir and Avodil. When he had his porridge gave Zevran, the other a small idea in juggling and he stood not bad at it.

"Farzir you have, the other said the fight to keep ready?, So they do not need to be in full armor, it is enough if they are wearing their swords and chain mail. Narel then turned on to Avodil as Farzir him nodding confirmed that he had the others already said. "Women with children should distribute the best on the car and keep quiet, give them something which they can defend themselves." The children meanwhile applauded for Zevran for instance, as he bowed deeply at the end. "With Nanor in cars can also be a pair of women arrive with their children, about five miles from our goal we will rest again." Avodil agreed with him, but one thing that concerned him even more. "Narel you will now act as our commander?"

When he wanted to answer him Zevran came before. "As commander?" Asked Zevran, he went up straight. "You can not be older than twenty-five." Narel grimaced and looked Avodil punishing as he answered. "Now it is true I am the commander Zevran. He turned now Zevrans direction. "Avodil acts only as a commander so I do not have to reveal my identity. It is thought many times that he is the commander and so it should remain so. Except for the morning, there I will give myself to recognize as a commander. The fire makes someone so we can leave. " Zevran did not let up, and asked him a little further. "Narel how to become commander-in your younger years?"

Narel went during his conversation with Zevran to coupling. There, he said one of the young boys to saddle his horse and bring it to the car. "You have to know Zevran, I am the son of our guardian, so they trained me in many fighting styles. Zevran drove him to question something on. "And you're also trained in magic," said Zevran. Torn by surprise, and fear, he said. "How do you know?" Heart pounding, he waited for a response from him. "When did you hide me, you have muttered something and your two hands were glowing."

Narel pulled him behind the car from there they ran into the forest. "You can never say that out loud, not even imagine it." Zevran did not quite understand what that meant, it is assumed that all know of his talent. Narel was about to leave when Zevran held him back. "Before you go, you have to explain first, why can not the others know. Narel walked a few steps toward him, sat down on the floor. "We magicians are treated like dirt, we have a house where the young wizard to be related, far from our main camp." Unknowingly, he shrugged his shoulders and continued. "I can not tell you what is happening in the house with them. My mother, she always said to me in my childhood, I should hide my forces. The only way they could preserve me from coming into this house. " Zevran joined him, and put an arm around him and spoke soothingly to him. "If you wish then can we look for a closer look, maybe they will be picked up from Templers." To Narels surprise he found in Zevrans words even a little comfort.

Narel held firmly Zevrans hand for a while, an outsider would have taken her for a couple. "The only one who knows them is still Avodil, he also said it would be better if I go with him here." Zevran pressed him a little tighter. Unfortunately, they were disturbed by loud call, both no longer regretted their undisturbed togetherness. Narel sighed. "The duty calls, if you want you can be the first to ride my horse." Narel smiled as Zevran him, helped. "Say Narel what you have said recently that your brother had abused you, what does it mean to". Narel swallowed, he was not sure whether Zevran had noticed it. "Can we please talk about it another time, perhaps when we are in Weisshaupt, there are thick walls and no one could overhear us."

Meanwhile, the others waited for half an hour to two. before they again began calling them to. After ten minutes of calling, they both appeared happy coming out of the woods. "Ah! it was about time." Avodil riding on his gray mare, to them. "We would then so far, if we start now and stay up late at night through, we might even still arrive on the specified resting place." Zevran shared the excitement of the other not, the youngsters enjoyed the most. "Well, then we set off, Zevran you take my horse." Narel sat in the car, Zevran was careful to ride directly beside the car. It had rained in the night, the way it was very aggravating.

Here and there, the women even had to get out, the cars were sometimes stuck in the mud. They were now almost arrived at the rest area a few miles it was still up there, but Zevran turned again crosswise. Narel asked him to descend again and again because he was taking too pale. "Zevran climb off the horse from now, if you do not, I will force you." 'Zevran looked only briefly at Narel, and smiled at him boldly, and then gave the stallion the spores. He galloped past Nevthon who was just getting to Inzida on the car. Both looked puzzled when he advised faster forward. "Zevran do not ride so far ahead," Narel shouted after him. Zevran turned around not once, but he enjoyed feeling the wind on his face. Narel went a little excited to Nevthon, he had finally noticed also that he has gone on the wagon.

"Nevthon, I borrow your horse, you get it back later." Narel did not wait for an answer, he just jumped into the saddle to keep track of Zevran. When he arrived at Avodil, he instructed him to drive on to the rest stop, they would then come there. Atlan was followed Narel. He told him to take Zevrans track on, he sniffed around on the floor, sometimes he kept his nose in the air. Then suddenly he burst dashed. Howling, he signaled Narel, which he had taken Zevrans weather. "I gotta go." He rode behind Atlan, they followed a small dirt road.

The path led them far away from the actual route, Narel had to crouch low because he had to dodge some trees with low hanging branches. Atlan suddenly stopped, snarling, he put on the ears. Narel went to Atlan what he saw there staggered his breath. All over the floor blood was visible. He got off his horse and tied it to a tree and followed the traces of blood. They led him to a small clearing. On this he saw his horse just break down, a five-foot tall bear had struck him with a sharp claws, broke its neck. From Zevran nothing was visible, in a trembling voice, he turned to Atlan. "Atlan stalking you up behind him, lure him away from the horse." Atlan obeyed immediately, it does not take long until the bear chased him and they began to fight far away. Narel crept softly to the horse. Very shocked he was when he had seen his dead horse on his abdomen a large gaping wound. The poor horse also had deep claw marks. From Zevran it was not a single track. It took away any traces of the horse. He had accepted the Zevran be elsewhere from his horse fell. For him, was never considered that he might perhaps have been eaten. Far too late, he noticed that the bear showed up again now. Slowly he tried to sneak away, but was not possible. The bear built up before him, he looked out Atlan remained. He discovered not far away, lying on the floor, apparently he was just unconscious. Narel turned the bear again. He got straight to a stroke, Narel had to pay all his skill to avoid. He cursed himself for his bow left lying in the car to have. The bear then moved directly toward him, Narel stumbled, but fought his way back on their feet.

As if from nowhere, came a throwing knife flew. This only grazed the bear's shoulder. Enraged, the bear turned around, foaming with rage, it ran in the direction from which it was thrown. Narel looked in that direction and wondered who had rescued him there. He saw Zevran injured by a tree leaning. For him, he looked as he took leave of his life. Without hesitation, he conjured a huge root that the bears were holding. He looked first for Atlan, which still lay motionless on the ground. Narel examined him quickly, before it was just the right paw compressed. Of course, he also knew healing spells but to long, he never used. Atlans paw was fast, produced by the magic again, Atlan woke up there. Together they went on their way to Zevran. The bear complained loudly about his prison and tried to free himself, so Narel said a spell, so he was paralyzed.

"Zevran you're okay?, We have to hurry the magic does not keep him forever paralyzed," he said when they arrived at Zevran. Zevrans abdominal wound was bleeding again heavily on he also had bruises everywhere and minor cuts. Narel based Zevran go with. After about ten minutes, they reached the hard-bound horse, Zevran groaned with every step they made. He also struggled on the horse, Narel could convince him to, he said they are faster in the other would. Narel took the reins of the horse and Atlan led them back again to the dirt road from there he led them on to the rest area.

Narel trusted in Atlan. Although they were slow on the road but she came in as painless as possible. Avodil waited impatiently for their return. "Farzir you stand ready with some men to look for them." Farzir nodded to confirm Nanor was told the others to gather. Especially when a small group wanted to make their way, they still appeared out of nowhere to them. Atlan lay down from exhaustion under Narels car. Avodil was shocked by the condition of the two. "What is happening with you?" Worried and facilitated to the same, he took Narel in his arms, he also helped with Zevran to get off the horse. The women were in the between time, will start a fire, there were even a few tents. A few of the younger boys were hunting, they caught a few rabbits and a few partridges. Nanor brought Nevthon his horse, he was very relieved to have him back. Narel gave Atlan something to eat and drink. In between time, Avodil treated the wounds of Zevran. At first he took one look, risen to the seam. A small piece of a bear claw was still in the wound. Zevran gritted his teeth as Avodil that pulled out. "So now you told me what happened to you, where is actually Narels horse?" Avodil sewed neatly to the gaping seams.

Zevran twitched almost imperceptibly with the mouth as the needle for the first time pulled through his skin. "Narels horse lying dead in a clearing, very likely it has now been eaten by the bear," Zevran said through clenched teeth. Narel now also entered the car, he fastened the tarp outside the car. "Avodil what about him?" Narel asked as he joined them and gave Zevran fresh clothing. "Pretty good, but you could help him there," said Avodil when he looked at Narel. Narel had to shake it, he thought he could a glimpse into the soul. Narel put his hands glowing section of the small wounds, they healed without leaving a scar, he got it directly, the new approaches to heal. Half of them was healed, as Narel suddenly fell in a faint. "His powers seem to be exhausted for today," said Avodil. Zevran caught him as he passed out.

Avodil helped him Narel to lay on the bed, Zevran lay there beside Avodil rubbed his seams with ointment. Zevran able to connect thanks Narel himself with a bandage. Zevran revealed Narel had to after he changed clothes, then he accompanied Avodil outside. Atlan came out under the car when he heard Zevrans agree. "Is this always the case with him?" He asked, turning to Avodil. "Well that happened to you when you're not very proficient in it." They went to the fire, one of the women there boiling handed them a plate of fried rabbit, two cups and a jug full of mead. Zevran had no appetite, listless, he poked around in his food. He really was not after something to eat. He sighed to himself, nor put down his plate to Atlan. Atlan frass on everything Zevran drank a cup of mead, empty after the other. Avodil was engrossed in a conversation with Farzir. He ordered them to set up night watches. Late in the evening, woke Narel, regains consciousness. Puzzled about why he was in bed, he sat up. With his hands he felt his side, but found only an empty sleep persist.

From outside, penetrated come laughing. Narel went outside to see what goes on there. A half-drunken men crowd had formed around Zevran. Narel push himself through to him. Zevran was drunk, dancing while he was undressing. He twirled his shirt half-naked through the air. , Narel grabbed Zevran angry, he looked contemptuously at the other. "How can you like that do?" He asked as he walked towards the car and pulled him behind her. "Wait Narel, I was not ready," said Zevran babbling. "No way, now you go to bed with me," Narel consumed him with all his strength into the car. He had Zevran on both arms drawn behind him. Narel stumbled backwards when going over an edge in the car. Both fell together on the pillows and blankets. Narel cursed the stupid edge, Zevrans body lay on him. Narel did not notice the Zevran enjoyed it. Slowly he got up a piece of him, he saw directly in Narels eyes. Zevran tenderly touched his face, he patted him on the cheek and went down to the lips. With his index finger he stroked slowly over them. Narel let him, Zevran did not retreat. He kissed him demanding, but also affectionate. To his surprise return Narel the kiss. Attracted to each other, many times they kissed passionately. Zevran even went one step further, he kissed his neck and his left hand he touched Narels nipples.

By Zevrans circular motion she stood upright, Narel moaned in pleasure, as this Zevran began to lick and kiss her. Suddenly, nothing happened, Narel then opened his eyes and looked into an sleep face. Zevran was down at him. Understanding, Narel kissed him, then he fell asleep. The following day Narel got up very early. Nevthon greeted him friendly even though he could not sleep long because he was on night guard, tired, he went to the campfire. He looked forward to his bed, the night guard of him went quiet. Nevthon, offered Narel his horse, he would go to sleep, he said the Avodil sitting on the car would. Avodil left it Zevran to ride his horse is calm and he has not rein in the ride. Narel thought to be Avodil joined them, "if we speak of the devil." Avodil confirmed what Nevthon said. Gradually awakened the camp, some women made the food, the younger children were preparing the bread dough.

Farzir shooed a few of the younger guys around. He divided them into two groups, some supplied the horses, the rest was to hunt small wild sent out. Narel had Atlan hunt for themselves, is, after all he remains a wolf. Inzida brought him a large plate with bread, cheese and ham, also were down with small flat cakes on the plate. A table with two chairs brought two slightly older boys. Narel got into the car to wake Zevran. With a cup full of hot tea, he casually strolled over to the bed. Gently he stroked him a streak from the face. "Zevran, Zev come on, get up, it is time". He did not respond. Narel put on the tea from one of the chests and went back to him. Dreamy he stroked Zevrans hair. Zevran visibly enjoyed the togetherness, he lay on his back and used Narels dreamy absence to steal him a kiss. Amazed Narel pushed him away.

Very surprised at his reaction apologized Zevran. A little bent, he finally stood up and tried to move his things together around. Narel took the cup in his hand and left the car to have breakfast. A little later came Zevran to. Silently they ate breakfast together. They watched as one of the women cleared away everything and brought them new tea. Narel broke when she was gone, the silence finally. "I do not know if that was a good idea, I've never, you know." He stopped and looked for the right words, in Sharm burned his face. "You know what I mean, I ... ... I have no experience with men, and and I'm a little afraid. " Zevran looked at him sympathetically. "That does not mean we can take our time so there's no hurry." Narel agreed, he got up and got ready for the start. Zevran settled beforehand by examining Avodil. His wound healed a bit faster thanks Narels healing powers. Now led Narel and Zevran to the train, close behind them Farzir rode with some men. Avodil sat with Nanor on the car and Nevthon, drove in Inzida. Zevran was amazed when he came from Avodils tent. Narel him with two horses opposed. It just went on the sun as they went.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Before you read further, think is's about the boys have sex with boys. if it's not bothering you then read on. I was not quite sure about the sex that I've shown the scene correctly. comments are welcome

Chapter 2

By late afternoon, they came out of the huge, out of rock-cut cliff of Weisshaupt. Narel was staggered plain language, when he saw her. He found it amazing how they got the snow white rock from the stone out. "May I introduce you, Narel, that's Weisshaupt, " said Zevran approached Narel. Between them and Weisshaupt was only a deep gorge. It led to only one bridge across, this consisted of solid rock.

They went to the bridge, Narel looked to the other end of the bridge and decided that the other best here, wait for this site, as there is on the other side of the bridge not only change your ways for the car should be rejected, they be accompanied, they were of Atlan. The closer they came to her, the so distressed was Narel. Deep below the gorge saw the Griffonshorst, unfortunately they are now for more than two hundred years extinct. When they got to the other end of the bridge they were standing before the huge gates of Weisshaupt. Directly in front of the large gate they stopped. They got together on their horses. It has been expected to announce their arrival at the great gate was a smaller door open.

Came out, three gray Warden, two of them were aged around thirty years, each of them was wearing a typical, gray Warden armor. Narel remained inconclusive with the horses, while Zevran went to them. Zevran talked to them some time later, he waved Narel themselves. Atlan did not leave his side. They were amazed who accompanied him there. The younger of the three, gave a few steps back, it was the animal just too scary. Zevran told him that they only have to log in to the commander, he will decide whether we camped here. They were escort across the yard from there she accompanied one of the three.

Narel seemed very tense, as they walked along the long corridor. His view was straightened out, not a movement was reflected in his face again. Zevran feared that he, before they were at the commander, he faints. He gently laid his hand on his shoulder. Lovingly Narel looked at him and nodded Zevran cheer. With more confidence, he punished, and she ran on side by side. The gray Warden led her into one of the great halls, it provided enough space for more than a hundred men. Narel, Atlan told to wait in the yard. Narel was somewhat disappointed by the atmosphere, the room seemed cold and uninviting. At the end of the great hall there was a single-made wooden seat that was on the padded very well and was decorated with lots of embroidery.

In this chair sat a gray-bearded man without hair. Suspicious, he eyed the now kneeling before him elves. "Now what brings her here?" derogatory he asked. Narel wanted to be tempered, however Zevran held him back. "How are you, officer, Ragnor?" he asked, pulling his hood back there. Surprised, he looked up, but from the seat he did not rise to welcome him. "There are a couple of years moved into the country since the last time you were here, Zevran. Zevran got up, he casually strolled over to him a bit. "Where is the commander? I had also heard that the king Alistair, is to hold on here. "

"You should not care Zevran up and you should rather worry about you more. " At a signal, stormed a handful of armed, the hall and encircled them. Narel went to Zevran, both were back at the back to each other. "Zevran what should we do?" Zevran he winked encouragingly and at the same moment he had cut the first man's throat. Narel turned reluctantly to his magic but in this emergency situation was no different. Narel implored, fire, ice and lightning that he hurled at his opponents. Thanks Narels distraction, during which could Zevran, Ragnor overwhelm, he crept up behind him close, holding his dagger under his nose.

He forced him to move the remaining men to stop, but he did not take the dagger from his throat. Say traitor, where did you hide it? "Ragnor confessed angry that he had locked up in prison. he had locked up the gray Warden, can not have switched over to him and replaced with his own men. "You say the other they are to keep a low profile and walk the three of us, now down in the dungeon, " he meant to follow Narel them. Ragnor told him what was carried on, his men grabbed the wounded and left them unmolested. They went back into the corridor, he led them to a hidden staircase at the other end of this, they followed them down. Ragnor dismissed the guards and Zevran hit him down as they were gone.

The key to the prison was located next to the door on the wall. Zevran took him and tried some of them from the castle, it was not long since he had already found the right one. Before they went in tied Narel the unconscious Ragnor. As they walked through the door startled Narel, the twenty prisons were crowded with gray Wardens. Shaking his head, went Zevran at first dungeon. "Where is the commander and the king?" he asked in the round. "Have you not enough of them done?", a thin man stepped out from the background. "Every day, they were tortured and screaming, I do not want to hear, " wailing broke out from the man. "Take it easy old man, we are here to liberate you all. "

A loud cheer hold on the prison. "You ... ... they are at the very end of the road, "he brought out. Zevran crossed with Narel, the dungeon. An existing iron door blocked their path. Zevran tried through all the keys, the last was in the closed position. When the door was open, he threw it over to the other. They cheered when the first of the twenty prisons doors were open. Narel took one of the torches from the wall and walked through the door first. A musty odor penetrated his nostrils. You could not see much, so he lit two torches hanging on the wall.

Zevran approached the two were in the torture table at the end of the room. Between the two tables was enough space to stand. Zevran examined the two lifeless bodies. They were very taken but still alive. With a skeleton key, he opened the tie, waving Narel to himself. "You have to heal once for me, it is very bad for them. " Narel did not dare to say no, he realized how much he was anxious. He asked before Zevran to hold wide to catch him because the magic would use up almost all its energy. In his concentration, he put his hands down on the two lifeless bodies. He muttered unintelligible words, immediately begin to glow his hands. Narel felt any pain they went through his body shook. When he was finished, he collapsed at last.

Zevran caught him, and leaned it against one of the walls, he went back and examined the two men. Both, it seemed it was seeing better, they also got color back in his face. Zevran came to the door and pointed to some of the waiting men, to bring them down from the tables and bring in a bedroom. One should Ragnor get here and lock him up. Zevran took the exhausted Narel to agree on the poor, then they went along with the other up. As expected, there were Ragnor defenseless men. They also were brought down in the dungeons. The commander should take care of it once he had recovered. Zevran asked the senior gray Warden whether their group for a few days stay here can. He let her, because he had saved them all from a long captivity. Zevran had to assign a room and put Narel onto the bed in order to make their way to the others. In the hall he heard a strange noise, he opened the door, and Atlan stormed into the room, he lay down beside the bed. "Oh! Atlan Where are you from? asked Zevran him. Atlan lifted his head and put it back on the floor.

Zevran closed with a good conscience the door behind him. He ran down the stairs and followed the corridor outside. The great gates were now open. He found his horse tied to a horse stable, he mounted and rode across the bridge. He has been eagerly awaited. "Why has it taken so long and where is Narel? "asked Avodil him. Zevran reported Avodil all that had happened to them. Avodil ordered the others to get ready. After an hour, they met together, one in the yard.

They were expected at the court of the commander. "But now, I'll welcome you properly Zevran. He hugged and thanked him amicably. "You can of course stay as long as you want, I give instructions you prepare an entire floor. Avodil welcomed the commander, he gave the servants which they were responsible for some instructions. He also showed them where they could best accommodate the cars and the steel boys tended to their animals. The commander insisted the Zevran with Narel and Avodil come later in the great hall should, if they have packed in ready. He took leave of them and still went into it. Zevran held back Avodil when he was about to go.

"Can you accompany me to Narel, I worry a bit about him. " Avodil nodded but before they could go, he gathered up some things. Zevran led him, one floor higher than what one former glory had the elves, at the end of the corridor there was only a single door. This he opened slowly. They went after each other, Narel was still in bed. Zevran sat down beside him on the bed. "Will he always be so when he heals someone?" Avodil walked closer and examined Narels state. He looked pale, his whole body seemed frail and limp. Avodil came to the conclusion that he was just very tired and it would go to him a lot better tomorrow.

Zevran adopted, Avodil at the door and called himself a servant. He was to engage him a bath, and straighten the commanders that they must move their conversation to the next, he must take care of his friend. In the next room just off the bedroom, worked frantically, it was not long until the servant knocked at the door. Glad the Atlan, remained in Narel he went into the next room. There was a large tub filled to the brim with hot water. He took off his clothes, and carefully replaced the association, the suture was completely closed. A slight redness was still that it did not count on it to get into the water.

A servant brought him food and clean clothes to wear. Zevran asked him to scrub his back, a little excited about adding this to his fate. After the long bath, he put the food into the next room. Atlan was always anxious that no one except Zevran, came in near Narels. The servant asked politely. "Mr. Zevran, King, Alistair wants to talk to them, should I let him in?". Zevran only nodded, because he is just a piece of cheese stuck in his mouth was. King, Alistair entered the room, his eye has wandered through the room, Atlan grumbled quietly to himself. Zevran rose and embraced them as friends, he offered to put up.

"He has told me that I owe you my life. " Zevran gave him a glass of wine one before he answered. "Now we have arrived at the right time. " Alistair looked on the bed and assumed someone Darin. He shuddered as he saw the large animal. "As you see it, you're in good hands. He ate the cheese that lay on the table. "I had finished with my life, but one thing I do not understand why I have no pain, my wounds are healed, you can explain this to me?" Zevran stood up and gave Atlan a thick slice of bread with ham, then sat down on the Bed.

"We should move for tomorrow, tell me how are your wife?" Alistair surprised that question, he was not prepared. He cleared his throat. "Well over the years, our relationship has improved considerably, now I have a two-year-old healthy son. " Zevran it was not surprising that increases with the time of contempt ever love. "Well then I congratulate you to your son. " Zevran looked Narel, he gently touched his forehead. "Are you going to visit him tomorrow? I could give you the key to the mausoleum. "Zevran denied this. "I will visit him one last time before we depart. ... except ". He sighed and looked at Narel. "If he were to ask me then I will lead him there, after all, I owe him my life. " He placed himself beside the bed.

"You should be careful who you're gets involved yourself in the next time I have heard that the Antiva crow looking again for you, " said Alistair. Zevran was standing in front of the window, his gaze wandered across the yard, some of the little elf children were playing in the haystack. After some time he turned away his gaze. "Where they stay now?" asked Zevran him. Alistair got up from his chair. "Well I heard would be moved towards Amaranthine", but he winked at him. Zevran immediately understood that he had locked them there, he was anywhere in Ferelden declare the Zevran was on a important mission on the way to Amaranthine.

"You do not know be due to how many were you?"asked Zevran him and sat again in his chair. "Well, they were divided into several groups, they had heard that sometimes you must prioritize certain orders for me. " Alistair approved in another sip from his cup before he spoke again. "Therefore, you should provide, it is better if you submersion, then there should also be a few years. " Zevran went on furiously. "I will not hide for sure, I was already clear that they would try it sooner or later. " Zevran flinched as he stirred something behind. "Hnn ... Zev what's going on, why are you shouting so? "Narel seated himself exhausted on, he still looked pale. His body ached terribly, with his hand he ran his fingers through his hair tired of.

Zevran went up to him and handed him a cup with a heavy wine. "Here, drink a big gulp, you want to eat?" he asked politely. Narel it was again thanked the cup. He tried to stand on his legs but his refused the service. Only now he noticed the stranger, turning to Zevran. "Zev Tell me, who is there?" Zevran supported him get up at, and led him over to the table. "That my dear, is my friend Alistair, oh pardon, King, Alistair, " he corrected himself quickly. Alistair threw him a reproving glance he had after so many years, is still not used to be called king by his friends. "Zevran, I should now perhaps better go, so we can talk more tomorrow. " With best wishes, he said goodbye to Both, then he left the room to himself in his chambers to move back.

"Zev, he was really, I mean he looks like a normal person. " At his words, needed to start laughing Zevran. "Hey, what is there to laugh?" asked Narel him slightly annoyed. Knowingly ignored Zevran this, he handed Narel the plate with food, he took a bit of everything, and ate with pleasure. Looked at him questioningly Zevran undecided whether he should discuss this issue with him. He was concerned about Narel if every time should be as if he would heal someone. Mages have normally no problems, since they can use Lyrium Potions. Narel made his view a little nervous. "Did I have something in the face, or why are you staring at me?" he asked low. Zevran grinned at him and said back low. "No, with your face is all right, but tell me one thing, it will be so every time when you heal someone?" Narel shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "Avodil forbade me to use this spell, he is very distorting strength. Narel was with the food ready, and sighed heavily as he tried to sit up. "It was a very very old magic and only a handful of us know him still. "

Zevran rushed to him and helped him back to bed. "But he also said that my body is getting used to it must, he has once did, then it should be me going every time much better if I use this spell. " Zevran agreed this is not right to peace. He proceeded to pull out, his stuff he neatly laid over a chair. Narel he did the same, he left his underpants on in to Zevran of sentence. Narel did not dare to view Zevran, but He laid directly on the bed. Amused them around Zevran walked around the bed like a gazelle, he climbed into it. Narel pulled the blanket higher, his breath quickened, Zevran moved closer to him.

To attract Narel submitted a little touch of Zevran. Narel stopped breathing, Zevran lay down on him, slowly but constantly, he led the Narel his legs spread so he could lie between them. "Zev ... ... more he could not bring him out of it Zevran, kissing passionately. His hands wandered over Narels body, tenderly he caressed the nipples of Narel. Of these moaned low in pleasure, Zevran kissed him again while his tongue in Narels entrance mouth asked. Narel let him, his whole body trembled before demand, as Zevran only his chin and then kissing the little scar on his neck. Zevran played with his nipples and ran his tongue down to his belly.

He stopped there, he drove from his belly with his tongue back up. Breathing heavily, him took Narel close to him, he kissed Zevran stormy. He broke away after a certain time of Narel, he looked him seriously in the eyes. "Narel can we go a step further?, he asked him. He was waiting patiently for a response from Narel. Reluctantly, he nodded hardly noticeable, his face turned red at this. Zevran kissed him now challenging that he pinched his left nipple Narels. Narel took in sharply the air. Zevran slid right down to his underpants, he took it out of him. With passionate kiss, he moved slowly down to ledge to Narels. Carefully surrounded his hands Narels member. "Wait ... not ...", Narel gasped. His face was burning with charm, as Zevran took his cock in his mouth. With his tongue he was playing with him, he kissed and sucked on it greedily.

Zevran used every technique he knew to Narel sheer luck moments to give. "Oh ... Zevran I'll be right ", brought out Narel between his moan. "Not yet Narel", but he did his thumb on Narels glans and hindered him coming on. "Wa ... He broke off, his feelings urged about him. Zevran penetrated with a finger in Narels anus. "Uh ... Ouch, he said as Zevran with three fingers in it penetrated. Slowly but constantly becoming faster, he pushed them in and out again. "Sorry, it will immediately feel much better. " Zevran kissed him passionately. "Zev, oh ... Release please me, I can not stand it anymore, "Narel stretched out to him and whispered into his ear Zevran. "Let us come together, because I am consumed by you. " Very gently, he penetrated into Narels anus, her lust screams were heard all over the floor, they moved together in rhythmic movements. Zevran sighed with his last move and rolled down from Narel, they had come together. After they had cleaned, she kissed the last time that night and slept quietly and a bit tired souls of connected a.

Narel awoke in the early morning, his butt hurt him a little. Carefully, he stood up, somewhat clumsy, he pushed against a chair. "Ohh ... Ahh ... shit, "he limped with his pants back to the bed. Then he put on her, he roughly awakened Zevran in which he took the curtains of the window away. "Hnn ... It is up to the time already? "he asked sleepily. There was a knock at the door. "Who's there?" said Narel armed with a dagger. "My Lord, I bring their breakfast. At a enter of Narel, a young girl timidly entered the room. They brought them hot water and two wash basins with the associated towels. On a car she had a setting for two with hot tea, freshly baked bread, hard boiled eggs, some honey and cheese with ham. "Thanks may, you go now, the rest I domake alone," said Narel friendly and closed the door behind her. He took a cup of hot tea and went to Zevran, to bed.

This he presented, Zevrans filing down, he lovingly caressed Zevrans neck. He turned around, grabbed him and pulled Narel into bed, where he kissed him coveting. Narel broke away from him but not immediately, first as Zevran began to play with his nipples. "We prefer to shift the this evening, " it teased Narel and went at the table. He gave himself a cup of tea slowly and watched the dress Zevran. His look did not go unnoticed. Zevran pulled only at his Pants and walked above without having on Narel.

"Well, perhaps you did not yet wish to go with me to bed together?" he asked seductively. Narel not knowingly slept on it, he peeled an egg and put it Zevran in the mouth. "We have much to do today, " he said. They had breakfast together and when they were finished, they washed and dressed. Then they let themselves in the great hall to announce. Atlan accompanied them. Avodil just talked with the commander as they entered. Immediately there was silence, all eyes rested on them. Atlan looked for a suitable place to sleep, she was not far from the other into a wall. Zevran and Narel bowed low before the king. He immediately told them that they should refrain from this since he is not even in his own kingdom, but he is himself a guest.

They sat down at his table and he talked directly towards it. You should definitely this evening, eat together with him. Narel remained silent, sitting next to it asked Avodil how he would feel then. "Why? agrees with something wrong with your friend Zevran? "Alistair asked it in surprise. "Now I'm afraid it's too many people here to explain it, " said Zevran, appealed to it and look in the round. He knew that Narel would not mean it for good in this big group to speak it. Avodil spoke during the continue with the commanders, they discussed the further stay. You should stay about two weeks in order to them to prepare a few things in return, they receive resources and the accommodation was free.

Narel asked Alistair about his time as a gray Warden off. Unfortunately for Zevran they also talked about to the former leader Athanors. "How do he was to the day, "said, Narel admiring it. "Now as a leaderibid, always friendly but firm. Target life safely to pass through to the good of others just to decide. Sometimes it was not easy for it to make a conscientious decision to time he had been constantly obstacles were placed in the way. "Narel listened attentively Zevran it was too much, so he took his early periods of them. Narel astonished Zevrans reaction, he wanted to immediately to him behind to him, this was not possible because Alistair held him firmly. He shook his head and made clear to him strongly that he Zevran better now rest in should let.

"Why?" he asked without understanding. Alistair pulled him off a piece of the group. "For him it is not easy to be reminded of old times. " Narel stood firm, and asked for more. "What do you mean?" asked Narel concerned. Alistair told him that they have truly loved deeply, but he was early pulled him out of life. The shock was deep, so as not to sink to the bottom, Alistair held him tight. Stunned Narel clutched tightly to him and mumbled. "Why ... Tell me why then he ever had sex with me? "pleading Narel looked at him, Alistair looked back sympathetically, an answer he did not give him, but he ordered that someone brings him to a bedroom. Avodil took Narels side and escorted him outside. Narel looked like a frock coat, he noticed only now exhausted how his body was in reality. He was freezing terribly, his whole body trembled. Avodil helped undress him and helped him in his bed.

Narel requested a second blanket, Avodil sent a servant to get them. A little later he came back to her room. Avodil ordered to allow none to him and should appear Zevran, then they should send to him to him first. He gave Narel, a strong calming tea and Avodil left after Narel slept to the room. Meanwhile Zevran had gone to the mausoleum, is was the first time in a long time he was here. He also knew not why is had to him live there.

One of the Warden opened the gate for him. It was for him a few torchlight lit directly to, his view was directly to in front of him on to the marble coffin. Then there was a picture of the former hero of Ferelden. Whose face Zevran very hurt, especially but it hurt to him that he is no longer with them. "My dear friend, I must admit, that another Elf, in my life has come. " He sighed heavily and looked apologizing on the grave. "I think you will have noticed I'm not averse to speak of his am. " Zevran was some steps around to the coffin before he went on.

"I will make yourselves known each other and then we will meet again only when I step the Maker himself towards. " He turned around and walked towards the exit, he looked a few steps outside the door sadly back on the lies behind him grave. Then he went back into the great hall. "Alistair, what happened to the others?" he asked him because he stayed there alone. "I have sent away all of them after I've told your friend that you had a close relationship with Athanors, I thought he knew both of you. " Deeply saddened, he tried to apologize to Zevran. He listened to but not as fast as he could, he moved to Narels bedroom. Before the door he was rejected by some employees, they sent him to Avodil.

Angry, he stomped down a floor, reached Avodils room door, he waited not fall for one, but he tore open easily with all the force the door and entered. "Why me access is refused in my bedroom?" he asked uncomprehending. Avodil him offered to sit down with him at the table, he followed it only grudgingly. Long they were silent in itself. During the silence Avodil poured them a glass of wine. Zevran emptied it in a train and Avodil refilled him and began to speak bluntly. "I think you should let Narel for the next few days in peace, " he said in a neutral tone.

"Did it upset him very much what Alistair had said to him, "asked Zevran now concerned. "Yes, very much against all this that why you had sex with him even though your love another one you'd pay attention to the feelings of your counterpart to", with a reproachful look he continued. "Because then you would have noticed that he wanted more out of sex, " Avodil felt relieved that Narels feelings Zevran not was damn. "I was not sure about my own feelings for him," said Zevran surprised at his own words. "I submit to you a proposal before we go together to Narel and I will talk only with him alone and ask him if he wants to talk to you. " Zevran nodded in relief, then they went together to the bedroom.

Timid, knocked Avodil, it indicates a yes, he came in and shut the door behind him. It was not long until Avodil jubilantly, came out and Zevran meant to enter. Narel was still in bed, is burned a single candle on the table. Zevran assumed he might sit on the chair in the middle of the room because he looked so inviting. Thoughtful tread silence filled the room, quiet crackling of the fireplace. Narel sighed heavily as he sat up, apologizing, he invited Zevran, to the bed itself. "Why?" asked softly Narel. Zevran put his hand on Narels. He took his hand and placed it to his cheek. "I'm sorry but is's true, I had a close relationship with Athanors, " Zevran said softly. "But is also true that I feel for you something, I do not know how that would best express" in his own words he felt a little confused.

Narel is dawned him what Zevran tried to explain. "Zevran, I first became aware when King, Alistair from you and Athanors said. It is more than a friendship I have for you. But you might just feel like I would, that makes me very happy, "Narel saw it firmly in Zevrans eyes. Zevran felt better now, slowly they got closer, and finally they kissed. Zevran broke from Narels Embrace and went back to the door. Avodil waited impatiently on one of them. "So is has cleared up a lot, see you at dinner tonight, " said Zevran and locked the door from inside.

Avodil sighed resignedly, as he was again on the way to his room was. Narel had laid down, his eyes was closed as Zevran went to bed. "Will you still get some sleep before dinner?" asked Zevran him softly and lay down beside him. Narel opened his eyes before answering. "Avodil had me just mixed a sleeping potion, but I would like to sleep in your arms, if is's going?". Zevran could be not to tell twice. Both slid very close to each other, Zevran stroked Narels hair, they felt soft and supple. Slowly but surely he was tired and after half an hour they both slept the sleep of the righteous.

They slept until, into the late evening, a servant knocked an hour before dinner at the door. Narel stood up and meant to the servant to get the drink. Before this all candles lighted in the chamber, with a bow, he left a few moments later, come up with a full jug of wine again. Narel sent him away because he only wearing a sheet and had sat down with two cups of wine in his hand on the bed. Zevran took this opportunity to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Narel was startled and dropped the cup. Zevran not bother it, but he kissed Narel with passion. They did fall to the side on the bed. Zevran drew Narel the bed sheet from the body.

Narel to him needed slow down, Zevran acted like a starving wolf. "Zev this is not really the time, " Narel brought out heavy breathing. Zevran was playing at one of Narels nipples. "Pity, " he kissed him again on the mouth and looking for his clothes and Narels together. When they was dressed Narel lifted the cup and filled it again. A loud scratching came from the door, she opened Zevran, and Atlan entered. He noticed neither, but laid down by the bed, Narel and Zevran only looked at each other and could not help their laugh. "Atlan you stay here and watches over the room, we come back later, " Narel threw himself on his mantle and left the room. Narel still had a servant to bring some water and food, it he put himself into the room then.

A little later, they arrived in the Great Hall, Alistair was already waiting. When they took place at his table, he apologized to both, for his loose tongue. And they thanked him, because through him they learned more about their own feelings. Without him they would not be so quickly become clear about their own feelings to each other. Together, they joked with the others and enjoyed themselves left out. They left the hall the first early morning, Alistair and Avodil still talking to each other as they left the round and went to their shared bedroom. Atlan ears pricked up when the door was opened. Hardly they entered, they kissed, embraced wild Zevran closed the door with his foot. They pulled up in desire distortionary the clothes from their excited bodies. Zevran navigated Narel, to the bed, he needed because of him climb backward into bed. His kiss stole Narel the mind, he turning to Zevrans touch, he met his every sensitive place. At this early morning they made love several times and in different positions, before the demand was satisfied for affection. Exhausted, but happy to have found each other, they slept until late in the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read further, think is's about the boys have sex with boys. if it's not bothering you then read on. I was not quite sure about the sex that I've shown the scene correctly. comments are welcome

chapter 3

Narel was something roughly awakened by Atlan, he scratched at the door and howled. He decided to Narel to draw the blanket away. Reacted to this not so Atlan nudged him with his nose, it was wet and cold. Narel woke up like this sleepy, he looked around, the sun was high above the horizon. Zevran was still asleep when Narel dressed and Atlan, went out into the yard. Most elves children played there. Narel let out Atlan from the gate, to hunt and he sat on a bench, but he watched the kids play. He enjoyed the sunshine on his face, the warmth did him good. The walls were of Weisshaupt like a prison for him, naked and cold, it was not like at home.

He missed his homeand the meadows with the various wild flowers, while their home is also protected by a wall still growing grass and flowers everywhere. When he thought of his herb garden, the smell rushed directly to into the nose. With closed eyes he saw his mother in his bed stand, as it supplied the plant, while humming a tune. Narel did not notice the butterflies, some joined him, a little girl came up on him. "Uncle Narel?", so here they asked. Narel opened his eyes and looked at her. "Uncle you have thought about at home?" she asked bluntly. Narel nodded, he took the shot and they struck up a song. Together, they started singing from a legend from the old days. The song pulled to the other children like a magnet. They sat on the floor and sang with some other children clapped enthusiastically.

Hahren na melana sahlin

emma ir abelas

souverínan isala hamin

vhenan him dor´felas

in uthenera na revas

vir sulahn´nehn

vir dirthera

vir samahl la numin

vir lath sa´vunin

Zevran, meanwhile, stood up. He stood at the window watching Narel together with the children. He envied the kids a little still for their childlike innocence. Narel shone in the bright sunlight, his face was magical. He did not hesitate and disappeared out the door dressed. A little later walked Zevran left around the yard. Narel noticed him the first not only as one of the guys to Zevran too ran, he noticed him. Narel put down the little girl to get up, happy smile, he walked up to Zevran. He explained to the young just how to ideally a parry striking a blow. After the declaration, he ran to the others, were in the process to practice organized battles against each other.

"I did not think that you can almost deal with children, " said Narel and winked too him. Zevran did not respond but grabbed him and pulled him by the hand with him. He led him through an old wall and led him into a little garden with a single bench. "Zev? Where are we here? "asked Narel surprise. "Here, my dear, we will be able to talk undisturbed, " he said and meant Narel to sit down. He followed what he said. Zevran asked bluntly free approach. "The way it was now with your brother?" he asked. Narel is did not find easy too talk about it. "Well ... ... as you have noticed, I was mistreated by him, "he said softly."He abused me Mentally and physically. "Zevran seemed irritated.

"If you have been physically abused, why you see nothing?" asked Zevran him, and called her night spent together in memory. Narel was ashamed when he took off his shirt and broke the spell that lay on his back. Zevran could not turn away from his looks. On Narels back, were characterized from many scars. Some of them was barely visible while others could be seen clearly. Zevran sat down beside him on the bench. On closer look, could be seen the whip, the scar either by blows or caused by a sharp object. But worst was the burn marks, it could be seen most clearly and feel.

Zevran swept over each scar. Narel twitched almost imperceptibly along with the touch. "They are now six months old," said Narel and deception, said a spell. "Why are you hiding them?" asked Zevran and helped him pick up again. "They remind me of the humiliation of it, I had to endure over three days, " he said with tears in his eyes. Zevran could not bear to see him so he took him lovingly in his arms. "My mother found me at that time, she was very shocked," Narel, leaned against Zevrans shoulder. "I was unconscious and naked outside in the woods when they found me, " wild Narel shook his head and stood up. "It is enough, can we now please move the topic?" asked Narel and turned to Zevran. He looked at sad eyes, Zevran felt his pain.

"I have another question for you, why were you in Arlathan Forest?", grateful for the understanding, Narel sat down again on the bench. "How do you probably know, was there, our old home, and we spend some time too teach the younger, what we had been taught there, " said Narel, and smiled at Zevran. Thoughtful tread silence settled over them. "We should go back too the other, Narel said finally. Zevran again is was difficult to provoke Narel in to kiss him and touch him. He had already stretched out a hand to him, but he let of it. Together they left the isolated garden. Atlan was in between time, returned to the yard, he was lying peacefully in a corner and ate his dead prey.

Avodil watched currently working the wrought. They made good progress in Weisshaupt there is only one single smith, this is now so overwhelmed that he had twice during the stand construction work collapsed. Avodil referred him take directly too free themselves and regain his strength. He was not to be told twice, his family was surprised when he came home. Bright joy embraced by his wife and she thanked their. Narel joined too Avodil and Zevran asked whether Alistair and the commander were to speak. Half an hour later came a skinny servant approached them. "Gentlemen, they are expected in the chambers by the commander, " he said, and bowed and walked away of them back. Avodil accompany them would not, he found it most important too help in the wrought. Then only went Narel and Zevran in the fourth floor of Weisshaupt

A servant has announced, and a little later they were sitting together with the commander and Alistair at a table. The commander expressed his thanks again to the both. "But that's why we are not here right?, Zevran asked bluntly, after the commander had finished. "Well that's true, we simply find no answer to why we are not death long ago?" asked Alistair to Narel and Zevran looking. Zevran gently laid a hand on Narels leg without the other noticed it. "With what should I start?" asked Narel. "The best you begin to tell who has healed us, " said the commander appealed to Narel. Narel looked by the commander too Zevran and Zevran to commander. Zevran nodded encouragingly at him a questioning look as Narel did. "I ... I was, "Narel brought out haltingly. Alistair pulled so equal an eyebrow.

"As a magician you had to belong to a circle, " said Alistair, looking at him in this dark. "Only this one time I make an exception, I think we have to thank you before all this Zevran, " he said, taking a swig from his wine cup. "I could not let you die, and thanks too that Narel is the not happening, " said Zevran bit louder than he wanted. "He has sacrificed a lot for yourselves, if someone would have that get out of his clan with that he is a magician, then be forfeited his life, " Zevran said quietly, watching his opponent very carefully. "Zevran ...", Narel said softly. "Ok ok, enough of that let's talk about something else, " the commander came forward now too speak. Alistair's face smoothed out back too a reasonably friendly. "Now is Narel your secret safe with us, " said the commander.

Relieved looked on Narel and Zevran. Wantonness they talked about other things that have happened in Ferelden after he gave up his service with Alistair. Zevran and Alistair drank a jug of wine after another, they had sipped already had three cups of their empty during Narel and the commander of its only. "Narel told me of your home, " Alistair asked. Narel needed give only consider how much it should price before he gave an answer. "We life in an very old forest, the trees there are many thousands of years old," Narel began to tell. Narel told a few things from his home. "We life far deposited, but sometimes gets lost someone too us. Those we guide out of the forest where he wants it, should not be the case then we would be welcome in our lined on, "he said.

The commander was surprised that they would take her in any lined. He also asked him directly, and Narel answered carefully. "They are mostly old people who come too us and get their inner peace back want, it comes but once already before that a child is placed at our gates, " Narel took a sip from his cup and went on. "This little thing we can not easily put out of the woods, where is then has no one to take care of it, " now heard all Narel attentively to. "If they let their youthful age behind him then they decide for themselves whether they remain with us or go out into the wide world," he did not reveal more, and so they had to be forced to accept that. A servant now served up for dinner.

Alistair, offered Zevran to take him back in his services. He, however, it refused with thanks, his focus was now on Narel. "Narel" began, Alistair "You should be more careful, I have the vague feeling that you will observe, " he said, pointing out of the window. Narel followed his gaze. In the courtyard stood a figure that was staring up at them. Narel sighed slightly. "I can already imagine who that is, if her excuse me, like, I'll take care of it, " said Narel. Narel got up, his gaze wandered Zevrans. In his eyes, the question whether he should accompany him, but Narel shook his head. Behind him, he closed the door and Zevran did not around all the time too look out the window. Alistair was irritated by, Zevrans constant look out the window. "If you fear for him, then sneak up close to him", he said annoyed.

Zevran asked to be excused, and disappeared out the door. Narel went up on the figure which was still standing there when he looked out the window. "Nevthon what are you doing here?" asked Narel it less surprising. "I should rather ask what you are looking for with them, " he replied promptly. "It makes simply makes a commander and during our stay here, we should not be guilty, " Narel said quietly. Nevthon grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Why ... ... Why have you chosen him as your partner? "asked Nevthon and tried too kiss Narel, but this fought against with all the force there. He managed to push him too a piece of themselves. "What are you doing? You will soon marry Inzida "Narel shouted at him.

Nevthon did not care. He pressed himself against Narel, in his ear he whispered. "I know, but I am distorting so much for you, " Nevthon managed this time to kiss him. Narel felt by himself and his clothes how he was excited. Narel tried after the kiss to get out of his arms. "Nevthon let me go, " he shouted, and swung wildly with his arms around him, In this he hit Nevthon right in his face, his lip was bleeding slightly. This excited him still more, he turned Narel, to the wall with the face. With one hand he held on his hands and with the other he went in Narels Pants. Narel was shocked, tears shot him in the eyes. Zevran had seen it all. He stepped out of the shadows. "Nevthon you've heard what was said by Narel,"he said quietly, in his innerit started to boil. Narel looked embarrassed too the floor. "Do not interfere, thatgoes only me and Narel on something, " he yelled over too Zevran. "Leave Narel the decision who he wants to be together, " said Zevran with a light under tone that nothing good could burn. Since Nevthon had paid more attention to Zevran, Narel could steal of it and moved into position behind Zevran. "As you see Narel has chosen me, " he said, grinning. Nevthon glowered over to their and turned to go angry. "With him we will still have a lot of fun, " said Zevran as he turned too Narel. On Narels face could be read well what he was thinking. Anxiously he glanced on Zevran. Directed "What shall I do now?"said he on himself that question more than Zevran.

"You will track him eventually go out of the way, and if this is unavoidable you should never confront him alone," said Zevran. He put an arm around him and led him into her bedroom. Zevran pointed on any of the servants, to them have an bath, and he gave an two cup with wine. Narel sat on a chair by the window, his gaze was directed far in the distant. He gently placed a hand on Narels shoulder with the other he handed him his cup. Narel thanked him and took a swig. Shortly afterwards there was a knock at the door. There entered but no one, but voice of a women only said that everything was ready for the bath.

Narel was not too take a bath, but Zevran not let go. "Come on Narel may, In this slightly turn off, " he said, taking Narel from the cup. Narel sighed deeply as Zevran him of the poor and announces he left behind. Narel left without defense into the other room lead. There to Zevran undressed, wearing only a towel, he came forward Narel. His hands braced against his hip and he spoke. "Will you take off yourself not?" he asked. Narel sighed back and gave him no answer. "How do you want it, " Zevran set to work Narel undress. As Zevran his Pants opened and they dropped, only then Narel got with what made Zevran with him. Narel was ashamed of his carelessness. Zevran was taking his cock in his hand.

Startled and excited too the same, Narel dug his hands into Zevrans hair. Zevran drove Narel almost into insanity, his skills were very helpful him. He spoiled Narels member with the lips and tongue. He moved his tongue up and down, he played with Narels glans slowly he moved his tongue in circular motions. Narel stopped at Zevran continue. "Z ev not so, " he said with great excitement. Narel withdrew from the rest of his things and went to the poor of Zevran. Together, they were excited with their members closely together. Zevrans more looking to the full bath. Narel had followed his view, Zevran smiled at him and nodded in that direction. "You do not want such ...". More he could not as Zevran picked him up, he had laid his hands firmly around Narels butt and rose with him in the tub. The water was just the right temperature. Narel sat on Zevrans lap, touched her dicks to excited. Zevran moved slowly up and down, so excited, their limbs rubbing against each other. Narel moaned in pleasure, Zevran moved with one hand at Narels anus.

He penetrated with a finger, through the warm water it felt like more pleasant. Then decided Zevran equal to penetrate with three fingers. Narel touched Zevrans member, tentative encompassed he can with his hands. Narel pulled his hands away unsure as sighed Zevran. Zevran smiled and took Narels hands and led her back to his erect member. Narels face burned with shame. "You may touch him peaceful, " said Zevran amused a little. A little shy Narel started slowly but quickly becoming his hand up and down too move. Full of pleasure they kissed both, Narel considered it, but not long enough. Almost pleadingly, looked Narel at him. When he did not immediately after his please was, pushed Narel, whose hands from his ass and introduced him itself. It did not last long as both were moaning in the rhythm of their movements.

Meanwhile, the water was cold when they reached its climax, they came together out loud. "I think we need fresh water, no?" said Zevran the still was slightly out of breath. "I think we should go to bed now, I'm all wrinkled, " said Narel and pointed on his hands and feet. Narel rose from the first wearing only a towel, he walked down the hall into the neighboring bedroom, followed closely by Zevran. Narel trembling all over and when he had dried out so far, handed him an shirt Zevran. "You're still not fit, come lie down in bed and I warm you immediately, " he said affectionately. Zevran stoked that fires again, very slowly, he wiped off the fireplace. Just as the Maker he created him crawl under the blanket. Narel turned on its side in Zevrans at poor sleep, this welcomed him with open arms.

After the ninth day of their arrival on Weiss haupt, they all had breakfast together in the great hall. Avodil had assured them that they leave in the next three or four days can. They have in recent days been working continuously through. Even Narel worked until late at night in the forge. For him it was just right, not to think about for Nevthon. Narel unnoticed had talked with Avodil. He had been an father to him more than his own. Avodil assured him to take care of it, so worked Narel the remaining days in the forge. Nevthon however, should arrive with Farzir that and help to bring the younger ones at to defend themselves should it become necessary. Zevran however, left for two days with Alistair and some of his men, Weisshaupt.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They rode together for Vol Dorma, a city that was there to bloom. Alistair needed Zevrans help, he knew every brilliant to wrap around her finger. He should suck up to one of the quartered qunari there, they had now found out about him that this is aimed mainly be focused on male elves. Zevran went to the inn to eternal rest at the bar, he ordered himself an ale. He sat down at an empty table. As he sipped his eye has wandered through the room. He was not unaware of the qunari received him directly in appearances. Eagerly, he walked on Zevran. One foot he set up a at the chairs and leaned slightly over to Zevran. They talked for a while and it was not long since they disappeared in the chamber. Alistair waited impatiently for Zevran, he ran the road to the inn, up and down. After about two hours he came running with a reversed Zevran thrown over the shoulder bag. As Alistair had suspected he was here to obtain information from Ferelden. The qunari was awaited this morning the following day at the old mill. Alistair asked him why he carried a bag with him. Zevran smiled at him and showed it to its inherent qunari armor.

"Tomorrow night he will the first be awake, " he said with a grin. They pitched their camp one kilometer from the mill. Alistair conferred with his men, tomorrow's end, after all, must be one of them slip into these Armor. He reviewed each of his men, among them there was only one would have to fit into the armor. Zevran shared with those of how he should behave best. The qunari was not as quiet as you would expect from them. Alistair told his men that they should post tomorrow near the mill. Only too well that the Maker seemed to be on their side. To the mill was surrounded with a grove of trees, this will keep the remaining men well hidden.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon, and they lay in their tents to rest. The men took turns at the watch. Before the dawn they marched on to the mill. Zevran was referring to the other position on the edge of the woods behind some large trees. Dressed up as soldier qunari went to the mill entrance and waited for his informant. Alistair impatient so slow, it was almost noon when some birds from the forest, flying high into the air. A burly man rode out from the woods behind the mill, followed closely by a dozen armed men. A sounded, Eicheheherr, the soldier nodded barely noticeable in the forest.

With his horse he rode up close to him before he brought it to a stop. Alistair was assigning it to anyone, he knew his people from the country he left Landsmeet the run every year. Mocking laughter he welcomed the qunari false and this remained to be quiet. The burly man made no move to dismount from his horse. From his saddle bag he pulled out a bunch of papers, this he handed the qunari. With a deep bow, he accepted it. "Deliver to your Arishok my best greetings and a successful project for, "he said. "As you wish Kadan, " said in disguise soldier. "Hm ... something else is to you ", thought the burly man before he got back on his horse. He thought nothing of it and gave his men the signal to withdraw.

The disguised soldier sighed with relief when them saw to ride in the woods. Slowly he sneaked cautiously in the direction where he supposed the others. The sounds of horses hooves are becoming louder to scare him, as fast as he could, he ran into the woods. Alistair gave him a hand and pulled him quickly down to her, together they expressed themselves into the ground. A whinny sounded a bit cumbersome to put on the floor. From the wide they heard a marching crowd. The soldier gave Alistair the papers and that she held on to Zevran should join them something, he was faster on foot as Alistair with his heavy Armor. Zevran peered through the bush, it was again the burly man with a sinister expression. He joined Alistair. "He is with the qunari" Zevran whispered softly in Alistair's ear. This raised an eyebrow. "Did you not that he would sleep until the evening?" he asked him back. "Maybe the dose was too low, no?" said he promptly with shrugging her shoulders.

They heard him cursing, he snapped on the qunari how he can be so careless. It was his fault that he had given the papers someone else. The qunari slowly lost his patience, his hand went in the direction of his sword shaft. From the corner of , his eyes spotted a slight movement near the forest edge. He now drew out his sword from its scabbard. In an attack position, he was calm but cautious towards it. As if from nowhere, came Atlan, running out of the woods. Loud howled and gnashing their teeth, he stood there, his gaze was fixed on the qunari who has given unconsciously fell back. A loud hissing sound echoed through the air, an arrow buried itself before qunari into the ground. An elf with long blond hair, ran out of the woods, close passing on Zevran, their eyes met and drew a smile on his face. Zevran turned on Alistair to make themselves from the dust as soon as it gets. They crept along the ground, a good five hundred yards away, they got up and were on their way to their camp yesterday. Atlan jumped over the qunari and disappeared into the undergrowth. The burly man was pale and looked after the animal.

"Where did he go running?" asked the elf with a drawn bow. The qunari referred him to the take away, far behind. "Thank you", he said, and gently disappeared in the woods. "The ... but this does not chase the monster, "stammered the burly man, he sat on his horse and turned it. "We are done, move off, " he shouted towards his men. "Stop, you have my Arishok promised these papers, " the qunari muttered darkly. His sword is still holding in his hand. "It's no longer my issue, " said this back. "Yeah right, " said the qunari who struck him with his head severed at. His men were horrified, she pulled their swords and did not let the qunari out of sight. He, however, that did not matter, he put his sword away and jumped upon the horse. He rode in sharp gallop back to the city.

Alistair sighed with relief when they arrived in their camp. Carefully, he took the papers to hand, he flipped through them, his face darkened with every word that he could select from it. "Damn, " he shouted. "This is a detailed list of how many men we have trained, how well our city are protected and much more" silent, thoughtful descended on him. A loud crash broke him out of his mind. Narel and Atlan appeared out of nowhere in front of him, the horses whinnied loudly. "Since you all right? ", it asked in the round. Zevran went up to him, he laid a hand on his shoulder. "I must say that was a good distraction, no?" Zevran said with a grin in his face.

"We should see that we are on our way to the Weisshaupt, " Alistair said firmly. "With all due respect your Majesty, I could change my clothes first?"asked the still as qunari, dressed soldier. Alistair snorted it, and motioned him to pull himself. He went to Narel. "Well done, we stuck right in the terminal, " said he hit him, back against to the appreciation. They talked for a while before Narel had to get rid of something. "I think we should head out only at night, and before all that, we should make a big arc around the city, " he said. Narel to them held out some rabbits. Alistair could spark a fire, and ordered his men to clean up and prepare food.

Zevran polished one of his daggers, he looked up from his work, he looked into two bright green eyes. Narel had sneaked up to him and he did not get around to watching Zevran. "You will always better on sneak in, " said Zevran easy smile. "I fetch a portion to us, rabbits, " said Narel and turned around. Zevran had not it escaped the Narels view, looked a little disappointed. He put aside his dagger and went to Narels side. "Hm ... however it smells good, "said Zevran turned on one of Alistair guards. To his captivate they turned out to be a beautiful woman. She smiled at him and handed him a plate full of rabbits.

Alistair took Narel on the other hand aside, watching as this Zevran. "Tell me one thing, what are you at all here?" he asked in him and handed him a plate. Narel took them to Atlan and sat on the floor. "Atlan behaved strangely after you were gone, " a sigh escaped him. "in your tracks that you have to leave behind, it was not difficult to follow you and how you saw it, it was good that I'm there to dive, "he said, and eat handed to be Atlan. With a raised eyebrow moved his gaze back to Zevran and another sigh escaped. Narel leaned against Atlan on the gentle whine, he gently stroked his head. "Is it always so with him?" asked Narel and pointed towards Zevran.

Alistair surprised the question. "Excuse me, how do you mean? Zevran has always been to make a joke here and there, flirting with him, flirt with her. I do not know him different, "he murmured. "hm ...", it came only be by Narel. Slowly his eyes closed, a light sleep turned on. Zevran on the other hand blithely chatted with the young woman, she laughed and joked together. "Lancia do not let up, wrap him, " he sounded a murmuring voice behind Zevran. She laughed with amusement. "He's like a wolf, constantly on the lookout for someone who satisfies his hunger, " it escaped from Alistair's mouth, a little harder than he wanted. "Well my dear, I would also take you with in my bed, no?" he joked knowingly Alistair's face, the only sighed resignedly.

His glance wandered through the camp, near to the camping, his gaze rested on Narel. Lancia was a little surprised that he left to stand it and went to the other elves. She wanted him to ask why it is going, however Alistair shakes his head. Atlan raised his head and placed it right on Narels belly. He just wanted to see who came to her. Zevran knelt down in front of to them. He slowly stroked Atlans head, on the other hand seemed Narel soundly asleep. He looked a little pale, his breathing was calm and flat. Zevran he brushed a strand of hair from his face. Alistair was at his side. "As it seems to me he's been out the whole night, "he murmured. "Mmh ...", Zevran said with some concern in his eyes.

Good three hours later it began on dawn. Zevran occurred Narel approached and opened mouth to wake him up. He had to do however does not Narel had noticed him, his eyes opened. He blinked a few times to drive away sleep. Zevran heals him against an outstretched hand, that she accepted gratefully. Atlan looked on both the upright and stretched. In no time they had dismantled their tents, and were on to the way back to the Weisshaupt. Just one day later, she arrived in Weiss haupt, they had to make a detour because the qunari said the city on alert and had them search. Avodil was plagued by fear when he saw the Narel was gone. Each of to them sought by the Weisshaupt, every room was searched. A horn sounded, the gate was opened, Avodil stood together with the commander on the court. Narel sat with Zevran together on the horse. As Avodil saw him, he sighed with relief. Still, he looked at him punitively, when he greeted him. In Narels view was, you save that for later please, he did not have to wait long until he began Narel keep a telling. The remaining days passed without further problems.

A day before their final departing, said Zevran to Narel wanted him to introduce him to someone. He took him down into the mausoleum, the local guard opened the door and lit some torches. "Zevran what are we doing here?" asked Narel him. Easily laughing, he took him to a marble coffin. "May I introduce, the Athanor is ... ...", and he turned away from him. Quietly, he said, "and this is Narel. Zevran devoted Narel again. "He has been here laid to eternal rest to him even dedicated a statue in gratitude for that he had sacrificed himself for all of Ferelden" deep sadness settled over him. Narel carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, " he murmured in his ear. Narelheld him a brandy Antiva under the nose. "That's something ...", speechless, he took it gratefully receive. Narel told him it was a special gift for it's nice to have him out here. Before they left Narel knelt down in front of Athanors and spoke softly in his mind to him.

A few moments later he turned around and left with Zevran the mausoleum. They went to the other, who had now gathered in the great hall had the events of the last day to celebrate. Alistair told the two to sit to him. On the plenty of dinner table sat Narel between the two. Zevran was most knowingly vanish Antiva to the brandy in his pocket. Next to Zevran, Lancia appeared as if from nowhere and dragged him onto the dance floor. In between, they talked and Zevran, showed her a Antiva dance that is usually danced there.

Narel watched them again and again briefly to it, he would love to have danced with Zevran. To get rid of his frustration, he drank a mug of ale at a time. Zevran led the beautiful Lancia back to their seats. Narel stubborn Zevran not noticed when he asked him whether he would handing him the plate with some bread. He acted as if he heard Alistair remarks about cheese. Zevran gently touched his shoulder and Narel shrugged barely noticeable. He easily turned his head. They looked at each other, and Zevran asked again for, Narel consciously hiding his thoughts, since it would Zevran not be thrilled to if he could read them. He looked hard at him and so gave him the plate and turned back to Alistair. With raised eyebrow Zevran sat down again.

Lancia seemed to him a welcome change, he has always tended more to women but to dismiss a man is not his kind of course it is here only be for the sex. They flirted a lot with each other, Narel was it finally too much. He rose without a word and left the hall to the courtyard to catch some air. Zevran looked after him, his head was from the beautiful Lancia with a finger again turned to her. "You does not fit my company? Let him go peaceful, "she said seductively. It opened two of her tunic buttons slowly, Zevran offered a breathtaking view of two most-formed breasts. Avodil left an hour later the hall, he was looking for Narel because he had not returned. Zevran other hand, seemed not bothered by, he was changing with Lancia very close contact.

Avodil opened the door to Narels bedroom, however it was empty. Surprised, the Atlan had there he decided to ask his. "Atlan, search Narel, I can not find his, " he said softly to him. Atlan got up and took up its weathering, meanwhile Narel had to fight hard. With great difficulty he was able to pull up to a pole in the stable. His clothes had ripped apart, maltreated his body. Blood ran down between his legs, he gathered together his shredded clothes. He tried to hide his manhood, he desperately tried to pull himself up, his legs gave repeatedly, according to his weight. Some try to go later, he stumbled when he reached the barn door just as the Atlan with Avodil reached his. Shocked and speechless Avodil knelt down beside Narel back, his legs gave in when he saw him. Stunned, he closed him in his arms, calm, he spoke to him. Atlan should not leave his side so he could look for a blanket.

Supported by Avodil they left the stalls, had fortunately it deep in the night. They could go unnoticed in to the corridor, Atlan had to scare away some of the servants on the third floor. Then reached in the bedroom, embedded Avodil him in the bed and covered him. heart beat, he left the room to get to him for some items and Narel to help. When he stepped out of his room he hid behind the door, through the gap he could see Zevran with Lancia how they disappear in one of the rooms. Quietly, he stepped out and sneaked toward the stairs.

Zevran closed the door behind him, Lancia dropped her tunic. He undressed at lightening speed and went to Lancia in bed. There he stripped off her bra, his hands moved to their boast. He kissed her and pulled her closer to him, he took one in his hand, slowly massaging them. A moan escaped her, she kissed him on to the mouth. By the hand she pulled him into bed. He kissed her mouth, then down to the neck, down to her breasts and beyond. On her belly button, he stopped, with his hands, he kissed her full bosom. She moaned full living Zevrans member stood up, his pants were too tight. In order to relief create, he pulled it out and Lancia, too. She was already very wet, with his tongue, he played on her clitoris. She approached its climax, Zevran it held no longer sufficient also, so he led an his member. Ohhh ... Yes ... Ahhh ... With his hands he kneaded her breasts and kissed her while she played with their tongues. Zevran moving faster and faster back and in common they reached their climax.

Avodil however had no easy task, he sent a servant to get a bowl of hot water. This returned some minutes later with a bowl of hot water and some towels back. He left it to Narel to clean himself, he gave him an ointment with which he could make the rub injury. "Will you not tell me who has done this to you?" asked Avodil him worried. Narel shook his head, however he asked him to go and no one should lose a word about it. He was already embarrassed enough that Avodil has seen him so. Narel washed his, now already off dried blood. It had prepared him great pain, his anus bloody when he cleaned it he opened the place most closed again. His back hurt him more, he had to see with blue stains. He gently rubbed the ointment, he had a servant come after he had put on clean underwear and a long shirt to dispose of the bloodstained towels and a bowl of blood water.

Avodil left on the table before he went back to it a painkiller. This he took now without liquid. Narel went to bed and Atlan put his head on the caring side of him. He whined quietly to himself, Narel him stroking his head. "It's okay, do not worry, " said Narel in a whispering tone. His eyes remained closed until the next morning, he had not received even to the Zevran had come into the bedroom. He slowly stroked his hair, his guilty troubled him a little now. He dreamed that night very badly.

The archdemon died, a bright beam of lightdeclared its end, leaving only the dead Warden lying on the floor. Zevran was the first who had with Athanors. Under tears, he took him in his arms, it passed by a slight breeze. Zevran can not describe this feeling that he got it, it had as if someone comforted him and gently stroked his face. Maybe it was only their imagination had been. In Redcliffe then he saw him the last time before he was taken to Weisshaupt. Alistair said some final words about the heavy loss of her brother's weapon, and friend, Athanors. Both awoke with a scream, Narel shouted as he dreamed the events of the rape. Like someone grabbed him from behind, a linen cloth stuffed it into his mouth, so that their not scream heard. The pants were pulled down by it, that someone his member by force resulted in Narels anus. With strong brutality he took him by force, Narel could not do anything else than to be silent and not to shout at his tormentor the pleasure. With this contempt was punished for it.

On the day of their departing, they both ate breakfast in silence all sunk in deep thought when they had finished they went into the yard, where the commander Narel and Zevran surprised. He and Alistair to them in common gave two magnificent actually thought more for the war horses, as thanks for their rescue from the prison, and their help in so many other things. The commander also instructed Narel then that he can be here at any time to a gray Warden. This, however, suggested the offer as from surprise. Warmly they said goodbye from each other, Alistair gave Narel cheese even plenty to it even though he now was mourning already afterwards. Alistair also went to the home road their guard had very pleased, including a dozens of gray Warden who accompanied him wishing to settle down in Amaranthine.

As always led Avodil with Farzir the train on and Narel formed with Zevran and Atlan along the end. Narel was not feeling particularly well, so he lay down on the Atlan with car out a bit. Zevran therefore decided for a while with Avodil to stay. This led her through Anderfels barren land, good two weeks after leaving, they were in that water rich Mossberg. Narel had not been shared since the Weisshaupt with Zevran not that bed camp, even, they spoke very little in the last time. Avodil decided that it there for a whole week to rest and supplies to increase.

To be continued  
comments are most welcome  
^. ^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before you read further, think is's about the boys have sex with boys. if it's not bothering you then read on. I was not quite sure about the sex that I've shown the scene correctly.

Ohh did I am beginning to feel as if the story is more of sex than anything else. how you see it? I should continue as it is integrated or rather less sex? I am interested in really. I am increasingly open to praise and criticism.

Slowly it was autumn, a slight cool breeze blew over them. The trees colored their delicate petals in a red-and yellow-gold. They had to take a boat passage brought them across the lake to Mossberg. There were large commercial boats, they were also used for Wandering. Narel pulled his cloak of wolf leather closer together. He was with Atlan, the first who reached the city. Narel represented the legs a bit, while his eye wandered over the city. There was little green land, it was not to expect another one of Ander fels. There were several small boats with many small ridges that are used for fishing. The streets smelled of garbage and rotting food, the smell turned Narel at the stomach. Zevran he shouted from a boat behind her, he should not hesitate to wait for them. This he ignored and disappeared into a crowd. The people made him space immediately, but they differed more from the Atlan side of. In a tavern he stopped. Before that there were some benches occupied, single-minded, he went up to the very first. Quickly she is cleared, he sat down and stroked Atlans head.

An service was still a little hesitant to meet him. "My Lord, what shall I bring you?" she asked anxiously. "one ale and to eat something for me and my friend," said Narel as friendly as possible. His mood was far from friendly, he became more often angry and yelled at the others groundless. He wanted the service to smile but it was more of a dark grimace so that she was terrified and quickly pocketed the money and disappeared behind the door. Atlan whimpered softly and lay down beside him on the ground. He hung his dark thoughts after, Zevran had been overtaken him, he sat down towards him. He studied Narels face, he could make no sense of to it why he had changed in such a short time to come. They spoke very little with each other since they have Weisshaupt leave. Zevran tried it for a week to speak to him out on, but every time he was either ignored him or he sent him away easy.

His Face looked very dark, but he shared his food with Atlan and Zevran. They stared past each other, between one and Avodil arrived to them, he told them that they would rest in multicolored boar. Avodils Face expression changed from concern to understanding back and forth. "I have for you both the largest two bed Room let dressing, " he said, turning on Narel. Almost imperceptibly, he nodded in his direction. Narel got up and walked down the street when Zevran wanted to follow him, he implored him to let him time for himself. Atlan trudged slowly after him away with Narel standing, he looked to Zevran short, he whimpered softly and accompanied Narel who went straight on. "Something is wrong with him, Avodil you know something I do not know?" asked he him, stroking his hair. Avodil sighed heavily as he sat down to Zevran on the bench. "I can not and will not say well you need to have him ask yourself, " he said.

Zevran ordered a round of ale, they hastened especially as the weird elf was gone. She smiled on them both and asked if they can do something else for them. Both shook his head as Avodil, the newly placed Ale paid. "To once again to come back to how I do that? He ignored me or send me way angry, "murmured Zevran. "to once I did not simply be grab from the back by,...", an inspiration drove him. He quickly finished his ale and set out on his way to the inn. "Stop, " shouted Avodil behind him but Zevran, heard it not, he was just too fast. Narels glowers scared all the people around him. On the banks of the river Latten, he whiled away the time somewhat. His back itched terribly suddenly, he had passed the magic of disguise. His armor made up of leather he had taken off and placed on the ground, the shirt he had unbuttoned. He stripped it off then, with his hands he drew some water and washed his Face. The breaking of a branch he heard not far away from him, and he turned around and before him stood a boy no older than fourteen years old.

His clothes were worn out and bloodstained. He fainted, exhausted perhaps thought Narel, he listened off his surroundings, nothing left out conclude that somewhere there was a battle. So he dressed himself again and picked up the boy from the ground, he carried it up to her guest house. "Avodil help me", he yelled in from outside. "What happened and who is this boy?" he asked. Narel him could only, as reported, he suddenly stood before him and was then thrown down. Zevran rushed to him and took him off the boy, relieved, he realized that in Narels old Face showed features. He carried him in her bedroom, Narel asked a maid for hot water which they then brought into the room. Avodil took herbs and followed them into the room, Zevran laid the boy down on his bed and made especially Avodil space so him could examine. He had no outside injuries, he was a little thin for his age. Zevran came to the door where Narel stood lost in thought. With his hand he grasped him on the shoulder, Narel flinched. He looked on his Face put into alarm, Zevran took his hand away and walked down the stairs.

Narel turned around and held on to the shoulder, where Zevrans touch unleashed a warmth, not the Narel believed possible, on what had happened. "How is he?" Narel asked anxiously. "He seems to be in order, I'll let him wash from one of our women should also dress him directly fresh, " said Avodil and left the room with Narel. Atlan was ordered to guard the room. This lay in the back room near the door. Narel strutted down the stairs and looked around, there were all present for their good fortune this guest house offers enough space. Although the building was very old but there had four floors. Zevran sat at a table at the last output, directed his gaze out the window. Narel discussed with the Innkeeper, accompanied by its further stay. Narel paid for the entire week, thirty sovereigns, he could act so far down he really wanted to have forty sovereigns from him.

In this price was included of course eat and drink. Narel found it while still profiteering, but he could only hope that they will make enough here. He had to buy or license their products so that they can offer to the market. They arrived exactly right, it was only every six months, a large market opened, attended by people traveled from the area. Their stay did not go unnoticed, some noble complained because they store outside the city either had or were quartered in the really bad coming down Inns. Narel not interested, he ordered two ale with whom he went to Zevran up to the table. He cleared his throat. "May I sit with you?" he asked. "Ah ... you talk to me? "asked Zevran irritated. Narel simply sat down on the vacant chair and handed Zevran his ale. "Sorry, " he muttered softly.

His back began to itch again, on the chair so he slides back and forth. Meanwhile his shoulders moved in a circular motion. He stopped only to it, as Zevran saw him questioningly. Narel cleared his throat again, a little embarrassed, he took a sip of ale. "How about a massage, no?" asked Zevran him. Narel choked, it took a few seconds until he had finished to cough. Suddenly from above, a light scream. Narel jumped up and ran up the stairs. The cry arrived from his room, he opened the door. Atlan whimpered and fled into the hall. The boy was crouching in a corner scared. Narel went very slowly on the boy. "Have no fear, " he said reassuringly. "I'll do Nothing, " he said. One step at a time he went up to him. The boy calmed down when he realized that proceeded from the man, no risk, and then went a step toward Narel.

Narel concluded him in his arms and spoke calming to him. "My ... ... my parents ... are dead, they have, they just killed, "sobbed the boy. "Schhhh, it will happen to you here, nothing, " Narel said sympathetically. Narel sang a little Elfen Lied, which brought the boy to sleep. He gently placed him back on the bed, Atlan looked carefully into the room. "Come here Atlan, at best, you put yourself in front of the door, " said Narel and stroked his head. Behind him, he'll shut the door and went back down to Zevran on the table. "What was the matter?" he asked. "The boy has lost his entire family and I think Atlan has made him afraid, " he said with regret. Narel felt bad about Zevran decided to do him some good. "Come, I know something that will help you, " he said and took Narel by the hand. He took him upstairs to the room. "Now do you free up, " said Zevran and rummaged through his belongings. Narel had specially cleared him for one of his chests, it was somewhat smaller than the others but he did not care, he did not have many things to himself. He put in there anything, his self-made poisons, bars of gold and silver, which had given him at that time Athanors, and Antiva brandy, from Narel. After a while he found the small glass of it was hidden between his tunic's, he replaced the cork and smelled on there, and shut it again immediately.

Narel had taken off his leather armor and was about to unbutton his shirt, as Zevran on him appeared. "What's that?" Narel asked curiously and tied up his long hair. Zevran grinned and Narel meant to lie on his stomach. He was surprised to see the Narel no longer hid his scars. Zevran put the glass on the table and stripped off his leather armor. He was wearing Down there this once no tunic, but a plain white shirt to a brown pants. Slowly he climbed carefully onto Narel, he leaned over to take something to the glass. He opened it with his mouth and had some on his hand dribble, then he locked it again. This he placed on the table, then he rubbed the oil into his hands. The scent from lavender and jasmine spread throughout the room. His hands slid gently back on Narels, Zevran he massaged the neck, shoulders down to the Bottom. Narel sighed for peace in Zevrans hands he could relax. Half an hour afterwards heard Zevran on, for him it is no longer made sense to massage further as Narel had fallen asleep during a massage.

Zevran got off from him, he washed his hands carefully, and stowed away the glass. Narel had now turned to the side of from itself, and is to on the wall, slipped approached. Zevran gave him one of the cover over, he gently pulled her up to his shoulders. Narel took his hand. "Stay here, " he whispered to him. Zevran sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Narel a strand of hair from his face. He had closed his eyes again, it did not take long then he slept on peacefully. A scratch on the door awakened his attention, Atlan wanted into the room. Zevran opened the door and he lay down under the window, Zevran sighed and went down. He told the Innkeeper that he in two hours, should send a maid up the food and drink make for four. Zevran left after he had given Avodil know, the Guest House.

He saw a little into the city around, here and there, he cut some passing by the budget of. With the money he went to the market, in some objects he found the searched, clothing for the bloodstained boy. He would later ask Narel what the latter had before him. Holding at the church, he wondered if they would take on the boy. A priest came up to him. "You, Blade ear, what are you doing here?" she asked him unfriendly. He apologized with her and he made his way further away to the inn. Him was clearly the Narel, the boy would be not be caught here in this church when he meets the priest. Meanwhile, the two hours were around. Avodil sat for half an hour, with Narel in the room, he wanted to see again for the boy. To his surprise, that he was not into Zevrans bed, the boy had probably slipped some time after Zevrans absence Narels into bed, and slept peacefully into his arms. Atlan had Avodil then let out from the inn, that whining, behind the room door when Avodil especially walked up the stairs. "Until dawn you're back here," he said to Atlan.

A maid knocked, as Avodil had been especially dozing of. He said enter, for her delicate body type, she was quite strong. On both arms, she carried two large plate of freshly baked bread and hot chicken. These she put down on the table and left the room, two large jugs of ale and to bring filled with water, brought them to four cups. Avodil woke Narel and that accidentally woke the boy, he yawned and stretched. Narel pulled over his shirt. "Come, sit at the table and eat something, " said Avodil friendly. "Where is Zevran" asked Narel and dissolved its related hair. The boy was amazed when he saw Narels long blond hair, his hair hung down almost to his knees. Avodil he could only say that he for two hours had left the inn.

The boy ate with good appetite, Narel looked out the window, not far from the inn, he saw Zevran especially go across the street. "He is equal her, " said he and turned on Avodil. "What's your name?" he asked the boy. His name had been Atenir said he only barely, and gave his attention to the food. Narel gave them all something a drink. Zevran arrived five minutes later in a guest house, his hair had been slightly ruffled by the wind. He put his wolf fur coat aside, and to the bag he put on to the floor, then he sat down next to Narel at to the table. They ate together and Narel had some questions to the boy. He told them willingly what he had heard of before and after, his mother into to the basement under the house had locked. As far as he had aware of it, it had been ten men, they plunder they wanted. His father had one of them down, however, stretched his mother was from one of the others men pulled by the hair. She was dragged from him into the bedroom. Their screams did not reach his father as the leader had separated by the throat. They went to finite times on her until finally the leader had pity on her and was preparing her beg to an end.

He spent the whole night in the basement, the men were already a few hours away. At dawn the following day he ventured out of the basement, he carefully climbed the stairs, his father, he immediately saw lying on the floor, he knelt down beside him. With tears on his face he stood up again, he shouted to his mother, but he got no answer. So he decided to search it. Atenir found her in the shared bedroom, the sight froze him. Slowlyhe slid down the wall, he threw his arms around his legs. He was crying bitterly, about an hour later he was running around aimlessly, into the arms from Narel. Avodil suspected that there were bandits in search for suitable victims, likely to they had even observed. Narel comforted the boy, his eye fell on the brought from Zevran bag. "Zev what is in this bag?" he asked. "Well my dear, that the little Atenir should find itself out, " he winked. Enthusiastic walked Atenir to the bag, he opened this carefully.

His Face lit up, in there were some clothes and a small dagger. Atenir found, especially the decoration, the dagger-fine, but the dagger , he laid carefully aside and put on the brought clothes. His present clothes that he had been previously dressed him had been too small. The trousers had been a little big but it not bother him, radiant with joy, he went up to Narel. Turned again around himself, and thanked Zevran for the things. "You're welcome, " was all he said. His glance wandered Narels of which smiling face broke out in him a strange feeling. There he was already back finite years, he had it, for the last time experienced. "Where will , he sleep?" asked Zevran and poured each for to drink. "He could sleep in my room, " said Avodil.

"I ... I will not, however, "the boy said as firmly as he could. "I ... I will stay with him, "he said urgently, tugging on Narels shirt. This took him to the poor happy. "With me, that's fine, as long as Zev has nothing against it, " they both looked at him then. Zevran felt a little taken aback, , he sighed softly. "From me, " he sighed again. "Then I'm going to, preparing my bed on the floor, "he muttered then. "This is not even into question, " said Narel who him took the blanket from his hand. "You will sleep in bed with me Zev, " , he quickly turned away, which his Face flushed. "What?" asked Avodil with Zevran and Atenir. "No, I ... I will sleep with you, "protested the boy and tears, shot him in the face. "Why not push the beds together simple" asked Avodil with gentle mockery into his voice. "Well then we do it that way, " said Narel determined. After a few simple steps they had moved the table and the beds put together. Narel suggested the Atenir slept on the wall, , he should go to bed already. Outside it was already dark.

radiant with joy , he took off his pants and crawled into bed. Avodil took leave of them after the maid had cleared the table. Zevran and Narel undressed both Narel lay beside Atenir on the bed. The young clung on him directly and Zevran had the after to see. Heavy sigh of, and lay down beside him, he showed Narel the shoulder. Passed him already, he was lying next to him in bed in his underwear, it beat hard. He tried to ignore this simple, he held his eyes closed, listening to the sounds around him. Atenir a while later turned to the other side, which gave Narel the chance to move closer to Zevran approaching. His left hand went to Zevrans belly, slowly stroking him. His throbbing in his underwear, knocked against Zevrans bottom. Carefully turned he around, their eyes met himself. Zevran could not resist a smile. "I think you need a little help, no? Asked Zevran coveting. Narel kissed him, his hand reached while the excited member hesitantly He stroked him.

"Actually, I should do that first, " said Zevran mischievously. They both took, regardless of their small guest. Getting to the climax they can with their bare hands. Both stroked the others member, her hands moved in a consistent rhythm. Their kisses were gentle and full of passion for each other, they came closer to its climax. Full of excitement, she moaned faster and faster she moved her hands and then a moan was heard in the shared room. Both came in the hand of the others, they cleaned up together with the wash bowl. Narel lay the first back to bed, he held the ceiling still high, waiting for Zevran. This slipped under the covers, Narel, laid his head on Zevrans chest down. This gentle, up and down, rocked Narel into a deep sleep. Zevran buried his Face in his hair, it smelled as if it would be early morning in the woods. Fresh air and pine trees that grow there, as is the moss on the forest floor, smelled his hair. They awoke early in the morning.

Narel sent for fresh hot water, each from them washed carefully and properly. About half an hour later they were sitting together with the others in the large dining room. Avodil had long divided the others for work, women and children improved their clothes from the others. The men should set up to market the sale of goods, Narel and Zevran went, with Atenir together for the Stadholders. Meanwhile his seat had been in the nobility quarters of the city. Narel had yesterday sent a servant around him to sign up for today. In the court of his headquarters, stood a large fountain out of the ground. Some statues adorned the way to the house, and flowers were planted everywhere. Before the door stood two guard to them the is blocked by law. "Who are you, " said the left one. "We have an appointment with the Stadholders, we would like to have our offer on the market," said Narel, solid voice of. They laughed mockingly only. "What's going on here, " growled a deep voice of, as the door opened on. "My Lord, these blades ears want to offer their products on the market, " said right guard now, and bowed deeply.

He looked from Narel to Zevran and, from, Zevran hung his gaze in astonishment at Atlan. He had never seen such a large wolf. Narel cleared his throat. "Sir, yesterday I had sent a servant to them, "he said quietly as he felt and bowed. "My name is Narel Avari, " then he looked him straight in to the eye. Narel studied his towards. He had been a man of middle age, short brown hair, gray eyes with a small whiskers. In his view there was no rejection, perhaps it comes with every one of them which he operates negotiations. "Ah ... now it comes to mind back, come in please, but the wolf must stay outside, "he said kindly. Narel slightly bent down to Atlan. "Have please an eye on to the guard my friend. " Atlan lay down, with his eyes, he fixed to the two guard. "Sir, " Narel wanted to do, but him was immediately cut off the word. "Call me Samuel, worthy, Narel", he said and smiled at him. "As you wish Samuel, may my people today and next week to praise their goods?" asked Narel and followed him further in his office.

Samuel the Stadholders offered them a seat. In his desk he gathered up some papers. "So you have to fill out these papers for me and you gonna pay yet a charge of ten sovereigns and thus we would be ready, " he handed Narel a copy from the papers, on their way out, asked him Narel nor whether to the church still room for a boy orphan had. He could not say this with certainty, and he politely took his leave from them after he accompanied them back outside. Narel was a little thoughtfully, he decided to bring first once Avodil the papers. He was waiting at the Marketplace, they followed the road towards Marketplace. Their path took them past the church, Narel used this to talk to the high priestess. Narel took Atenir at hand, and together they entered the church. For the size of the city had been a waste of this great church, for their material, they could easily build two dozens buildings.

Atenir seemed to have impressed the size of the church, with open mouth and, he looked up. Their pedestals and columns were huge and were made of solid marble. Narel went relentlessly up the stairs. The door could be opened more easily than , he had imagined it. Before long they were lined with benches, stood in the middle the altar. Narel walked this passing right, next to the confessional boxes, there was another door. This they crossed, and followed up another stairway, it led to another door. At this knocked Narel somewhat timidly, a priestess the this seemed to have heard yet, she opened the door. "Who do you want?" she asked, annoyed. "Is the high priestess of speaking?"; asked Narel. "Follow me, she is back in the yard with her herb garden, " she said a little more friendly. She led them back down the stairs, back through the door to the altar from where they were left passing him. He resulted in a long corridor with many wall paintings, at the end was another door. They passed and they were on the yard.

Not far from the door was the herb garden, in this work energetically an old lady. The priestess they meant to wait, and they went up to the lady. "High Priestess of an elf want to talk to them," she said. "Bring him to me," said the High Priestess and put her gardening tools aside. She waved Narel and Atenir approach. "High Priestess, I am coming to a comment, please, " He bowed. She took it easy in the arm. "You do not bow down before me, I step from my office soon, " she said kindly and nodded to him reassuringly. "What can I do for you, " she asked curiously. "This is Atenir", he pushed him forward a bit. "His parents have died, you could perhaps arranges it," asked Narel. "Now this is not going our orphanage is overfilled and there are only a few of them we can train as Templar, " she said with regret. "For some children, we still find a new family, but over the years was also associated with less and less, I'm terribly sorry for the little, " she shook her head. "Could you not take care for him?" she asked Narel. "Atenir you go back to Zevran who waits outside on us, " Atenir followed his instructions immediately and disappeared with the priestess, she led him back outside.

"Could you send someone who buried his parents?" Narel asked when he was sure the Atenir, was not there anymore. "Here are five hundred silver for you, which is sufficient for the funeral, I will donate the rest to the church, " said Narel and turned to go, after he had told where to find the mortal remains. Zevran saw Narel first, he slowly walked up to them. "How was it?" asked Zevran him. "We will take him with us, they can not absorb it, " he said confidently. "Let's go now to the marketplace?" Atenir asked with eyes wide open. Both nodded, they followed to the road along the church. This meandered like a snake and they turned the last bend, before them lay the large market place. Today there were many citizens, as well as Judgement Day is held. In the middle you had left was space and three stocks have been built on, not far away carpenters built a gallows. Narel suspected that today or tomorrow, someone should be hanged.

Avodil was busy with customers and of this failed to notice her arrival. Narel tapped him on the shoulder, Avodil frightened for the moment. He turned and looked into a face radiant with joy. Narel handed him the papers, they stayed a while with him, Narel asked how the business fared ready. They had to sell her things to no problems, especially the self-woven tapestries were very popular here. The coats of wolf, deer and bear fur sold like without saying to them the well moves in the winter soon came into the country. A loud murmur hold over to them. The Stadholders said without mercy judge after the other, a man he ordered to death by hanging. This was caught stealing during multiple times, the Stadholders maintained each judgment an uncaring face. Including two women and one man were put in the pillory, it was because of prostitutionbe applied to all twenty lashes punished. In the city there were two brothels authority by putting to sell their bodies, so they did not but they allowed themselves to be caught by the guards as they had offered their services on the Street.

The Stadholders Samuel held in the city mercilessly for law and order. With an iron hand, he did punish anyone that violated its laws. Narel turned away because the executioner will whip the very people in the pillory. For Narel this was nothing, disgusted, he turned away and went back to Avodil, he could not understand how some people can even feel liked it, do other harm. Atenir slept peacefully sitting in the chair of Avodil as Narel arrived at them. He took him on his arm, Zevran went with him back to the inn. Atlan was under instructions of Narel at Avodil should there be trouble then he defended them. Narel carried him up the stairs as them came in the inn, while he asked Zevran to wait below, and to order two ale, he would immediately come down. Narel laid Atenir on the bed and covered him up to the shoulders. He made sure the Atenir still peacefully asleep before he left the room.

Zevran had sat down again at a table near the exit, he patiently waited until Narel came to him. To Narels, surprise had he ordered to eat something , arrived with him, he sat on the empty chair. Zevran he pushed the plate with some bread and cheese with ham, over. He broke some of the bread from had the plate and pushed back into the middle of the table. "What had the High Priestess said?" Zevran asked patiently. "They can not or will not hold him, so he will travel with us at my home will he be better off, " said Narel and did not let Zevran out of sight. This just sighed. "I thought so, " Zevran ran his hand through his hair. A muffled up man came through the door just as Narel, him wanted to ask something. Whose eyes wandered around the room as he was in search of someone. He slowly walked up to the Innkeeper, them have a little conversation with each other. In this pointed to Narel and finally came to the hooded at him. "Lord Avari, "asked he and handed him a sealed letter, bowed slightly and disappeared out the door.

Narel opened it, let a few lines and then passed it on to Zevran. It was a letter from the Stadholders, he invited him over for tomorrow with a companion in his house. He asks Narel also a personal conversation. "Zev you will me not accompany there, Avodil will be with me instead, " said Narel and wondered what the Stadholders wanted to him. Narel could are still bring some ale, and he wanted to eat a few which baskets filled with are brought to his people on the market. They assured him which his companion had already arranged this and a few of his staff were already on the way to them. "Zev, Zevran" Narel had him to appeal twice before he took notice of him. "Excuse me, be careful if you should talk to him privately, out of sheer precaution, I do not trust him, on the way, " said he and took to something from the plate before him. The rest of the day was pretty boring in Atenirs eyes Narel, made with Zevran accounting of their income on the market for it, they went into her room. Avodil sent every two hours one of his men to the inn. Of these carried the earned money in and had a note with what they sold.

Atenir should pass the time with the other elves children, with the girls, he was immediately taken as a brother. For the young, but he had something difficult to first they would not let him play with, but after he had defeated the older of the boys in a card game they played together with him after all. Atenir could, a lot from you, look, they brought him in even a little, the Elven language. Even some of the elven women could not stand its charm again. They praised him to high ground for his immediate readiness to go to them to hand. When it began to dawn, all the elves were in the inn. The men were welcomed by their women-friendly, Narel praised for their excellent work. Zevran remained in the background after a certain time he went up the stairs and took care of his leather armor. While Narel, omitting his chatted with people. Atenir tugged wildly at Narels shirt. Narel looked at him questioningly, he lowered his head down. "I would like to sleep with the boys, " said Atenir little shy. Narel surprised this already, because he was so different from yesterday. "How do you want Atenir, you're welcome to spend the rest stay there, " said Narel and smiled at him. "As long as their parents do not mind and you get up to no nonsense, " Narel said cheerfully.

"I've already asked, " he replied with a grin. "They would not mind, " continued he this and when he had finished talking, he was gone directly to the boys. Narel could only see afterwards, he had still much to do. Avodil came him there just right, he still had to inform it that he wants his company if he accepts the invitation of the town major on. Avodil was very surprised that he of all people was invited there, as normal as this was always reserved for the nobility. Avodil finally agreed, they discussed the schedule for tomorrow yet, early morning, the women work at the market until noon, and then take over the men stands at the market. He found it better that way than if the men work all day and do not rest enough of. This mistake once he had started, that was still at the very beginning, the morale of the men fell rapidly. Always in the evenings they were a bit grumpy, it also spread to the others. Narel had really learned from the time he had received strong criticism from both sides.

Meanwhile, there were four years ago Since the, his company has grown constantly. Luckily for him it him remained the same Elves, in contrast to his brother. With him, they changed all the time and sometimes traveled afterwards some of them prefer to Narel. He had decided that this would be the last trip for Nevthon, Narel tolerated which not near any longer. Avodil stopped him doing so well it possible away from him, but him remained his glances which not hidden. Perhaps it is even for the temporary Narels last trip with the others, with his father could never be sure, he had several times before of faits accomplis left standing. Narel sighed heavily and he left for the night from the others.

They should put all to sleep early because tomorrow it will be a tough day for her. Narel got tired up the stairs, followed closely by Atlan. Both came into the room a little later. To which surprise, Zevran lay asleep in bed. The blanket was pulled up to his waist, his face pointed to the wall. Atlan lay down under the table. Narels quietly opened one of his chests, rummaging In it he was looking for something specific. He took out an old Medallion. Drawn by the time he ran over the faded away engravings and reveled in very ancient memories. He was on a cliff with a young woman, her image has faded with the years in his memory a bit. He could still have strong memories of her long hair, her blue eyes, and everything he could not remember what she looks involved. She loved to tease him until one day he can not remember when it was on that day had changed everything for him. From there, lay on his memory a thick hazy fog.

A touch from behind, pulled him out of his state. He looked in a worried face, Zevran must have noticed him. He stand, with the bed sheet held behind him. "What about you, Narel?" asked he him worried. Narel did not answer immediately, he fasted on his head and to his sorrow, he got a throbbing headache. With a devouring of pain facial expression he let himself helping of Zevran by. "Itgoes already, " he muttered to himself. He forced himself to a slight smile, to banish the old thoughts, he violently shook his head and went to bed. There he let himself fall back of the back. He put an arm over his forehead, quiet breathing Narel was looking for the right words. "I, " he broke off and made a new try. "I had only thought of old times ... very ancient times, "he said finally.

In the other hand he still held the medallion, that he believed he had received from this woman. Zevran carefully locked his chest and went to Narels side. His glance grazed the from Narel, this prevented him at passing by in which he held the sheets firmly in his hand, the medallion he had dropped. A grin was reflected on his face once again, Zevran bent down low to him. Zevran took the initiative and blew Narel a light kiss on his lips. This gripped him with ease, Zevran gasped as Narel maneuvered him so that he now sat on his lap. Narel sat on slightly, they kissed passionate. Zevran freed Narel from its bed sheet, he wrapped him in his arms tightly. Narel hot breath brushed his ear. "Zev, I want you, " he whispered softly in his ear. He gently kissed his external ear, then he moved down and kissed Zevrans neck. His hands pinched him in his nipples, Zevran groaned. Narels excited member stretched toward Zevrans, as this and his pools, back and forth sliding. Now he groaned, he pressed a hot kiss on Zevrans lips. Zevran helped Narel to get rid of his clothing. Their eyes met. "We are now dirty but that really turns me on, " whispered Zevran groan. "I would like to see you," said Narel with a smile. After Zevran had his member a oiled finish he sat down on Narels lap. He groaned as his excited member penetrated into him.

It was burning hot and it excited him more, for a while remained silent Zevran. "Ohhh ... Zev, "stammered Narel he had closed his eyes, that moment he clearly enjoyed. He placed his hands on the basin, audacious, he looked at Zevran. "Hold still, " warned Zevran him. He slowly moved up only a small piece of Narel was in him. Narels face reflected back in sheer desire. Zevran moved on again down Narels member penetrated very deeply into him. Narel groaned loudly enough Zevran could not get enough of Narels changeable facial features. Zevran bowed slightly down to him, that pressed his lips to him. Narel licked on Zevrans lips and asked for admission. Zevran gave his wish by, both senior sparkled with the tongue of the other. Zevran broke away from him and gasped for air, breathing heavily, he continues where he left off.

He became increasingly faster, her breath quickened. Narel reached out a hand and reached Zevrans member. This began his hand gently up and down to move, constantly quickening it matched this in to Zevrans rhythm. They groaned together, Narel reached its climax and was the first bit later Zevran spilled on his belly. Narel sat on speechless, his hand was looking for a towel to wipe away Zevrans seeds effusion, Narel lay down on the side and watched Zevran how he cleaned himself. Grinned, he made space for Zevran and Narel put down his head on Zevrans chest, both fell asleep quickly.

to be continued as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His view was blurred when he awoke, he saw his hands twice. Touched by hand, these is at its forehead, groaning, he tried to get up. "Dareth ... Da'len, "someone said from the distant to him. "What ...? Who ... is there? "Narel asked confused because he could not see. "Maárlath ... Da'len, "he carefully listened to the voice of he seemed familiar. Unfortunately he did not know whom to assign she. Suddenly a figure appeared before him, he took that was a blur, a silhouette of him to conclude that it could be a woman. "Ma Falon ... Vir din Reth, Narel turned in the direction from which he was spoken to. He was sitting on something that feels like raise grass as he tried. "Who ... However here is ..., comes closer, "he said as calmly as he could. Warm light enveloped the skyline. Two hands lifted up his face. "Dareth Da'len, " she said to him. He felt a deep familiarity in the touch, which he already knew his life.

Its view was cleared up with the times and for a brief moment held he closed his eyes. "Maárlath Da'len, " was whispered in his ear from the figure that him hugged with joy. The smell of her hair brought back memories of his childhood. "Mamae?" he whispered, confused. She freed herself from his embrace, smiling, she nodded to him. "But how ... ..", she put a finger on the mouth, the veil before his eyes had died down. She was still as beautiful as they were not aged by the years. "Ma Falon, Vir din Reth, " she said with concern in her voice. "What?" he asked. "Why?" With their help he could rise from the ground. "Ma Falon, Nuvenin na Ir, " she continued. Deep sorrow was reflected on her face as she said. "Emma Enansal Da'len, Emma Melana Sahlin, " she would say more, but the another expression prevented her.

"Wait", he said. "What do you mean Mamae?", he grasped somewhat rough on as he wanted it. For a moment she stood there calmly, he finally broke the silence. "What about him?", he asked, now even she had mentioned a friend. However, she wrapped themselves in silence, the grief seemed to consume. "Emma vhenanára Reva, emma ir Abela, in uthenera na Reva, "she said quickly that he had trouble to follow her words. His mind raced, it suddenly shot through him like a brainwave. "Uthenera?", he asked, shocked. Her silence said it all, he took her hands. "Mamae Nae, Nae Uthenera", he begged, her. "Emma Melana Sahlin, " she repeatedshaking her head. "Nae, " he shouted. He knew it was a farewell, is the every elf, who goes in Uthenera, it never returns from it. Tenderly she stroked his cheek, followed by a kiss. He embraced her in his desperation, she finally broke away from him and took a step back. Tears ran over her face now. "Abelas emma Len, Dareth Shiral Narel, " she said in farewell and resolved itself in the Mist. What remained was Narel, he slowly sank to his knees, he could not hold back the tears from his cheeks the continuously ran down. "Ahhhhh", he screamed in order its sorrows, get rid of it. "Mamae, Nae", increasingly repeated he these words until deep blackness came over him at the end. "Narel ... Narel",called him again and again Avodil. "Come to your senses boy", a little roughly, he shake him. "Hm ... What?", asked Narel. He looked in, anxious pairs of eyes. Zevran sat on a chair near the bed, Avodil and Atenir stood beside the bed and Atlan had his head laid on his legs and whined complaining.

Narel looked confused from one to another, then he realized that must be something wrong was. With its hands he drove an along his cheek, he filled somewhat wet while it was tacky. He brushed somewhat of it off and looked at it, shocked he had to determine that it was his own blood, the tears he had shed were of his own blood. "Let me alone, vanishes", he shouted them to in despair. Atlan was the first the his orders obeyed. Atenir seemed anxious and angry at the same time to be the room he was referred back to the door he dared a hasty glance at Narel. He looked like he was deep grieving, whose features did not show more desperation in them, lay somewhat that he not describe was. Avodil finally pushed him further out of the door and asked him to go to the other elves children. Avodil shut Behind him the door, Zevran remained in the room.

"I do not like to repeat again", said Narel stubborn with a touch of anger. Zevran did not quite understand what drove him to make this what he was doing. Slowly he went to Narel, in bed. Narel threw the cup with water after Zevran, these could him, easily dodge . "Leave me alone,", he implored him. But Zevran simply sat down on the bed next to Narel. As Narel noticed the Zevran does not vanish, there he could not avoid tears, ran down his cheeks incessantly. Narel struck several times against his chest, Zevran made no move and let him be. Finally he has been in his motions slowed down. Until he finally stopped completely, both fists were against Zevrans chest leaning Narel placed his head against it. Sob said these again and again. "Why ... Mamae, why", Narel stammered through his tears. Moved by Narels reaction, surrounded by themselves Zevrans poor, him firmly. Perplexed at himself, leaned Zevran his head against Narels, she remained silent for some moments in this position.

Narel found some comfort in Zevrans poor, tired and exhausted, lay Narel, at his request, back to bed. Narel closed his eyes, he fell asleep, but not immediately. Zevran remained at his present site, he leaned down a little to him. "I'm so sorry my dear, I see again later after you, " he said gently, and left a short time later the room. Avodil awaited him impatiently. Meanwhile, there was high level of activity, the men were soon to work on the series and packaged together for several goods. Zevran went back to his usual place near the exit. Avodil gave one of his men final instructions before he stepped on to him. "How is he?", asked Avodil as he sat down. Zevran looked out the window as he answered. "A little better, " he said with a sigh. "Please Tell me how it all started", asked Avodil.

"I was awake early today as Narel and when I had dressed myself there I wanted to wake him, " he said, looking directly at Avodil. "When I touched him then he began to glow in a warm light", but he looked at his hands. "It seemed to me as if he would talk to someone, he spoke a few words. "Mamae Nae, Nae Uthenera", that was the only thing I really understood Zevran said. Since Avodil apparently, no question seemed to have, he continued. "He started to scream then, the light left him eventually, but blood flowed from his eyes and the rest you know already, " his glance rested on Avodils face.

These seemed to think some time whether Zevran was the right to discuss this. "Do you know the translation the words he has spoken?", asked Avodil its opposite. Zevran said no, Avodil sighed heavily, before he spoke again. "she exploited, No Mama, No waking sleep", he sighed again. "As it seems to me his mother has passed by him, she have always had one very narrow band between them, we honor those who do this and hope that one day, suddenly awake from their waking sleep", Zevran could, in Avodils Face recognize that this does not happen often, sorrow and grief reflected in Avodils face. "We should first keep it secret", said Avodil more to himself as to Zevran. "We now have about two and a half months and one a half of them, we need to be alone, to get to Layah", Avodil let them bring something to drink.

"We should definitely instance obtain more food, " said Narel to their surprise, the unnoticed, to them, go to the table had. From another table these then took up a chair and joined them. Narel knew she look with, questioning has been mustered. "I'm fine", he said finally. Narel endured Avodils view, no longer. "We have this afternoon the funeral of Atenirs parents, the high priestess sent this morning, Messenger a ", said Avodil and avoided looking in Narels direction. Silence fell over she. Narel was the one who finally broke the silence. "Has anyone already said it Atenir?", he asked, looking around. His view found him with the other elves childrenshe taught him just another card game. His gaze wandered back to Avodil and Zevran, both shook their head. "Good,", he sighed. "I'll tell him, " he did not wait for a response from them and got up from his chair. Before the children he stopped, his view rested on the happy Atenir, one after the other, defeated in the game.

Narel cleared his throat, Atenir looked immediately to their eyes met. An uneasy feeling came over Atenir. "I must speak to you, " said Narel and meant to follow him outside. Atenir hesitated somewhat not sure about follow him or not. "See you later on the market", he said just as he Zevran and Avodil passed. Regardless of the Atlan, welcomed him happy, he continued his way further on. His destination was the fishing docks, Atenir had trouble keeping up with the Eleven. Atlan remained at the side of Atenir at the sight of him the crowds again and again drifted apart. A few minutes after arrival Narels, they also arrived with him. Narel just ordered two large barrels full of cured meats, and a barrel, smoked fish, she should be in two days to be delivered to the inn. When he had turned round to go, did not notice until now, the Atenir, had followed him. "About ...", Atenir stopped. Narel stepped closer to him, one poorhe lay down on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Will you be there when your parents, the earth be transferred?", Narel asked melancholy.

Atenir sobbed that he pulled her off the nose and nodded. Narel noticed the Atenir, her death had not yet been processing. "At least he can say goodbye to both of them and begin to look ahead, " thought Narel. "Come, my boy, it is time", he said gently. Together she walked past the guest house, towards the church. Avodil and Zevran, followed by some of the younger boys accompanied them there. The High Priestess was waiting outside the church, she headed not far, of a church cemetery, Atlan had in front, to wait for their return. To Narels surprise there was a lot of vegetation, trees and lawns, flowering shrubs grew here and there. The High Priestess had followed his gaze. "As you can see, we spend much time here at this cemetery", she pointed to the flourishing landscape before them. She led them to the poor graves of the city, these were a little further away from the noble. "Maker ... have mercy on their souls and lead she to paradise, "she started to say when she arrived at the excavated tombs of Atenirs parents. she went further when some men, the coffins in the provided graves let down.

"Will give you access because they were poor souls who suffered a terrible fate, Judge she to worthy of your endless pride. Toucheth them with fire, so that they cleaning. Because you are, the fire in the heart of the world and well-being is only of your give to ",those words left her mouth, one hand stretched out to the graves. Atenir was the first the a handful of blown down dropped into the grave, the next was Narel, followed by Zevran and Avodil. The boys followed their example, not until she got the okay from Atenir. The High Priestess sent their condolences to Atenir and said goodbye to them before they went back to church. "O Falon'Din, Lethanavir - friend the dead, to lead their steps, calm her minds, guide them, to the last resting place,", Narels were words from generation to generation, he knelt down in front of the tombs a hand directed to the floorhe stroked it and took the sand in his hand, he rubbed the sand and stood up, the other followed his way back to the inn, when he went itself to that location. Narel let for himself a bath dressing, from a maid and Zevran sent he along with Atlan to the market.

As with everything else should remain Atlan there while Zevran taking for those who constantly was Avodil they had accompanied a bit, he wanted to see the other stands is perhaps something appropriate for them there. He had to also order some food, flour and corn, oats for the horses and much more. Atenir amused himself the time with the other young boys near the docks, here they were even allowed to thaw to help some boats. Narel picked out some clothes and tried to combine the best-looking pieces. As Zevran half an hour later in the inn, he met a Narel sitting on the floor around it were pieces of clothing spread. Narel had not even noticed that he was observed. He had now for the fifth time each of the clothes taken in hand, it was not simply the choice easily.

Standing at the door, cleared his throat, finally, Zevran. Narel looked up at him, his eyes looked desperate for Zevran. These sighed, the collected money, placed it on the table. Then he took Narel the clothes out of hand. Fine lifted them cleanly together on the clothes lying on the floor. There was a knock at the door, two strong men brought in a tub and a maid to the other properties together hot water approached. Before, Narel knew it, because it gave Zevran well combined clothing. This put Narel on the table, just down on the filled purses. Zevran made directly out to clothes store Narels. Half an hour later, the tub was full enough for Narel could get in to enjoy the cozy warmth of the water. Zevran took out Narels chest, a small bottle, he knew exactly the Narel, for each Bath, a few drops from the vial used. Especially since they have often bathed together, whether in a tub of any guest house or in a lake or river. Zevran uncorked the bottle and let the drops fall into the water, a lovely lavender fragrance rose up from the water.

Narel leaned back, closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the silence in the room. A splashing prompted him to open his eyes, Zevran was just in the concept of stepping into the tub into it. Sighed as he sat down this ecstatic, smiling, he took a seat on the other side of the tub. They sat face to face, Narel could not resist, Zevran to sprinkle with water. For some time, he was plagued by, no worries, he joked and laughed about Zevrans jokes. "My dear friend Narel, how about a poem?" asked Zevran him as he slid closer to him. Narel was only to nod to him as Zevran pressed a kiss on his lips. Zevrans tongue glided over, Narels lip and led her away to his ear. "The symphony I see in you, it whispers songs to me, songs of hot breath upon my neck, songs of sighs beside my head, songs of nails dug into my back, songs of you come to my bed, " he whispered in his ear.

Narel moved at these words, an eyebrow in the air. "Zev ... What is this, a sex poem? "asked Narel surprised him. "Hmm ..", was back and takes dedicated Narels earlobe. At this he sucked gently, followed by a slight bit, with joy, he heard the Narel moaned softly. "Zev ...", Narel failed the voice Zevran pinched him straight in the nipple. In Zevrans touch Narel groaned again, his eyes shone an intense desire for him. Narel implored him formally. "Zev ... I want you more than anything else, "Zevran laughed softly to himself. "My dear ... But we are impatient, "said Zevran whispered. He maneuvered him so that Narel had to lean backwards so that, Zevran the excited member could inserting into himself. Narel groaned Zevran was so tight and hot. Narel moving his pools exactly that it each of Zevrans, up and down movements fit. Zevran hands dug into the hair of Narel, his hand was excited about, Zevrans member. He adapted his stroking in such a way that it was consistent with Zevrans movements. Their breathing quickened, Zevran, raised Narels chin a little. At the same moment their lips met for an intimate kiss.

Her movements became faster, Narel moaned in the kiss. Zevran licked his lips and he opened his mouth. Zevrans tongue played with Narels, breathless, he broke away from the kiss. The face pressed against Zevrans neck, fast breathing a shudder went through him as he spilled in Zevran. It was not long and Zevran also reached its climax, they remained a while in this position. Breathing heavily, they kissed passionately, Zevran was the first of them, who rose from the tub, and to dry rubbed. Narel sighed as he rose, Zevran was so kind and gave him direct one of the towels. "We should hurry, it should just down give dinner, " said Narel as he had dried off and was just going to dress. Zevran helped him to brush his long hair and braiding it together. Meanwhile, it was dark outside, a scratch followed by a whimper at the door, caught, Narels attention. He opened the door for him, Zevran stowed the bottle back into Narels chest.

From the chest next to it he brought a small Cassette to be concluded, Narel trusted him the key to this. He and Avodil had received a from him, the key was put into it, and turned to him. Then he opened the Cassette and put the purse into it, he immediately shut them again, and she put back in the chest. Narel went up to him, with his key, he closed the trunk. Atlan lay down under the table, his attention were the maids. They have begun to draw the water from the tub and when it was half empty, they took the men back out. Atlan remained in the room, as Narel and Zevran the door closed behind him and together they walked down the stairs. The dining room was well filled, Nevthon permitted himself straight a fun with Nanor, as they entered the hall. Nanor bowed to Narel while Nevthon be half-hearted bow. Narel gave him no attention, they went on to Avodils side.

Narel looked around the room, where there were all there, and his eye fell on Atenir. Meanwhile, the boys have chosen him as their leader. Narel cleared his throat before he rose again to say a few words. "I decided the Atenir will travel with us, so he is under the protection of the House Avari, " said Narel and was relieved that the other keep it a good idea. He sat down again, a slight pecking on the window caught his attention. Narel went to the window, opened it and an stone eagle flew into it, the others are frightened. He flew a round and returned to Narel, these had for him an outstretched poor. "Flak ?... What do you do to here? "asked Narel the eagle and stroked its head. This in turn replied with a loud cry, he carried on his back a small bag. This was in a writing.

"Dear Lethallin, I'll have to send a sad message. Our beloved Mamae is some time ago, went into the Uthenera, our father, it seemed not even to bother, he looks for us a new Mamae. We want but not a new, please talk with father know when you're back? Lynen fits well on us but we miss you and Arien spends much time with us. When are you coming home? Please come back soon to us. Marinas and I had a day later, ridiculous dream of Mamae, you had one? Flak Send a reply back to me. Dareth Shiral Narel P.S. Felix de Grosbois waiting here, on your return, "Narel tried to hide his sorrow. As Zevran tried to approach the eagle screamed and flapped its wings. "Avodil bring your Flak up and care for him, " said Narel. He handed it to writing the stone eagle, along with that.

Narel settled in the chair, a hand covered stroked his forehead, then she stopped and remained there. He knew it all stared in disbelief and wondered what that was for a message. A heavy sigh followed by one to the other, Zevran put a hand on his shoulder. "Bad news my friend, no?" he asked. Narel asked him to allow the food to bring to her room by a maid to wait with Avodil there. Zevran left the room, Narel rose again with his eyes on his with people. "I ... I must inform you that the wife of our Keppers say so my mother, ", he sighed deeply once more. "She ... she has moved into the Uthenera ", the words came to him, hardly about the lips. Without another word he left the room. No one took him so bad because it involves his beloved mother.

Softly he moved up the stairs, opened the squeaky door and Narel entered. Zevran and Avodil watched both of their work on as he approached she. "I told the other ... that with my mother, "he said, sitting down with them to the table. Avodil handed him the letter and blank paper and a pen. Narel staring at the blank paper before him, he took the pen to hand. "Greetings to you Lethallin it's sad, "he wrote no more, but shredded the side and threw she away. He took a new one and started in again. "Aneth ara Lethallin me worried your bad news and it makes me angry what the father thinks. Do not despair, because I'm under way for Arla, we will be in about two months to be with you, tell Felix that he should so long remain on my property or Avodils. I also had this Era, she is determined in Setheneran, and watches over you. Please tell neither father nor Lynen it. Ma serannas, Sahlin din Dar Melana Numin Uth, I bring along a new Falon. Be brave and save your sister and hug she from me. See you soon and Dareth Shiral Lethallin, "he did not want to write more and folded the page. From a chest he took some wax and a ring. Avodil handed him a candle, it held that the wax and let it drip onto the paper. With the ring he pressed into a seal, Zevran found it had similarities with a wolf and this seal, he thought he had seen it before.

His observation but he kept for himself, he handed Avodil the last sovereigns which he had counted. "So ... ready, "said Avodil and just wrote the last pay in the book. Narel tucked the letter into the pocket of Flak, he gently stroked his head. "Tomorrow You are're flying back home, " he thought it was touching as the eagle responded. Zevran put back all the papers and the cash box in the chest. A maid brought them to eat, she ate together in silence. After eating, lit his pipe Avodil while Narel uncorked the wine bottle. "Narel" began Zevran. "What is this seal?" he asked, holding the seal ring, in front of the nose. "What is it?" surprised, he gave everyone a little of the wine. Avodil took the floor when he noticed that Narel did not answer him. "We've got different seals, Narel has over many years, the wolf and his father, the dragon, the seal of his older brother is the horse and the eagle is the seal of his younger brother, there's also the seal of the tree. ...", he broke off, as Narel threw him a dark look.

Zevran was this not escaped, he wanted to see how much more he could find out about it. "Why, have you in general seal ... that's more for the noble people? "he asked Avodil. Its eyes went to Narel, he left the room with Atlan. "Well, back in our old Fatherland before the Dales, there were also noble elves, " Avodil lit his pipe. "The only label we use when we write news and other things that relate to the clan, " more he wanted to once again not say. Narel had Atlan wandering through the city, Nevthon tried desperately to talk to him. "Narel wait, let's please talk rationally about it, " while he grabbed his poor and pulled him out with it, from the guest house. "We are old enough to talk about it especially as my friendship with you is more important ... important than the love ... I have felt for you, "Narel pulled away from him.

"Oh, now, complains that, so being in love, yes?" Narel clenched to fists his hands. "Do you know ... what you did to me? "he shouted at him. It was boiling in him, Nevthons wrongdoings went off in his mind's eye, the shame of having been touched by him, not being able to defend himself was for him the worst. Nevthon defensively raised his poor in the air, let she, decrease slightly again. "You're right, what was I thinking ...", only help with one hand he rubbed his chin. "I ... I wanted to apologize to you before, but ... but every time I tried I was stopped by Avodil or your friend, "he said, trying as calm as possible to talk to Narel. His eyes narrowed, his hands still clenched into fists. Narel studied Nevthons face what he could read in it, he did not like. Nevthon has spoken the truth, feeling it was not mistaken. "Why the change of heart?" he asked, less angry. "I ... I will break off the engagement with Inzida and I will leave our clan for a while ... I ... I just wanted to say goodbye, "his view seemed sad and relieved at the same. "Wait a minute ... You are will go nowhere to and this is my last word, "said Narel and went back to the inn.

Nevthon wanted to make a protest, but it was too late Narel had already closed the inn door. He walked quickly up the stairs, into the room and locked the door carefully before he sighed heavily. Zevran was the only one who was also in the room, he slowly moved toward him. "Dear Narel, is not you well?" asked Zevran as he knelt down beside him. "It ... it's all right, "Narel tried to forget on his mind Nevthon. "So I think we should go to sleep, " Narel rose a slight smile and went over to the bed. His clothes, he stripped from the body and left she lying around on the floor. He went to bed and slid up to the approaching wall, his face pointed to the wall. Zevran did the same, undressed and went to bed, put his face on the hair of Narel. Narel kept open his eyes, because he that night, not quite able to find in the Sleep, he stood up well after midnight and left the room.

The innkeeper did not seem too surprised that some of his guests in the dining room remained as he had withdrawn to sleep. He just shook his head followed by. "The Elves", then he went to the kitchen to sleep in the room beyond to. Narel sat down at his usual table and Farzir, handed him a cup of ale before he went back to the fireplace. Through the light what fell on his face he was aged for years, but he had not yet reached their forty-five. Tired, he stretched his stiff bone and awakened a young boy who had fallen asleep. This should wake Nanor, his shift starts soon. Farzir said goodbye to Narel, and went to his quarters, the young man looked from one to another, he nodded briefly in Narels direction. He then disappeared along with Farzir up the stairs.

So lonely sitting there with him cause discomfort, he decided to prefer to go into the room. Arrived in the room he lit the fire again, this was burned down. Narel went to the window, just a town crier declared that it was a clock at night. The streets were otherwise calm and quiet here and there we heard a wolf howl. The moon was formed into a sickle and threw very little light on the city. He sighed heavily when he was removed from the window and taking off again. To his amazementheld him Zevran, the blanket high so far this could crawl down. "You're awake?" he asked. Zevran smiled at him, but said nothing, he was not sure whether he should ever talk about his past as a crow. Too many things have happened in his previous life, and some he would like to make it undone, unfortunately him is that is not possible.

Narel snuggled itself to Zevran, whose body was warm. Narel lay down on his chest with his hand he stroked Zevrans chest and he stroked in a circular motion now Zevrans belly. Narels hand slid further down until they Zevrans member. Zevran escaped a faint sigh, and his member stood up in return. Ecstatic Narel enjoyed the soft sigh of Zevran. Its basins stretched Narel against, this broke his hand from Zevrans member. An more intimate kiss from Narel reconciled Zevran for this moment. Narel groaned at this time, Zevran kneaded his bottom, first gently then more firmly. Narels breathing quickened, his excited member, it was too tight in his underwear. Zevran it took too long before himself Narel knew it, he was on the backs, and Zevran caressed him. He kissed his way down to Narels belly button, his hands wandered up to the waistband of the underpants. This he drew from him, and Narel helped him in which he raised his basins slightly.

A wide grin appeared on Zevrans face Narel was very willing to grin which prompted Zevran further. Narel was preparing for Zevrans member, slowlyhe stretched his anus entrance, and Zevran fetched the bottle of oil from the chest. Zevran offered a really good look. Narel lay half on his stomach, his hair fell down his left shoulder. As Zevran came closer he looked at him embarrassed. Groaning let Narel his hand fall, Zevran smeared his excited member and locked the oil bottle. He irritated Narel in which he leaned over him, and his member touched him, Zevran put the bottle on the shelf. Impatient stretched Narel oppose Zevran. Zevran remained bent over, Narels backs, his right hand slid along Narels stomach back down to his member. Very slowly he stroked it, Narel clung with excitement to the bed sheets.

Without Warning Zevran led his member in Him a In this escaped Narel an unwanted loud groan. Zevran penetrating deeply in him to in next moment, as far returned draw, which remained only a small piece of his member in Narel and then deep to him again to invade much deeper. Both were moaning full of desire, Zevran kissed Narels neck, and backs on, he left some love bite. He could no more restrain inner Narels was simple to feel good. Faster and faster he moved, one hand on Narels basins and the other stroked Narels member. He adjusted his hand to the rhythm of his joints. Breathing heavily and sweat flowing, she were both very close to its climax, Zevran pushed faster, and with more hardness, in Narel. With a satisfied sigh, poured, these in to him and Narel, followed Zevran in which he spilled his seed in his hand.

After she had cleaned up and Zevran, the vial was stored went, both to the bed. Narel lay down on the side, face to the wall, everything was as usual. Zevran dug his face in Narels hair that he had gotten thrown in the face. Narel she disturbed as they were hanging with him in the face with his right hand he took her in hand, and threw them himself over his shoulder. Zevran stroked its belly for a while until she stopped. Zevran was the first of two, who has fallen asleep. Narel increasingly drifted into sleep, was really pleasant for him, the hot breath of Zevran against his neck, now slept Narel without further problems.

Zevran woke Narel around noon overslept, he rubbed his eyes. He stretched himself in the sitting made it not immediately to get up but lay down once again. The poor placed under his head, he remained a few moments positioned so. Zevran had pushed aside the curtain from the window and opened it. Flak started to flap its wings, with a loud twittering followed by a loud shriek. Narel stood on it yet of. Flaks wild flapping of wings pulled at his nerves. "It's good, " he was annoyed once again. After he had dressed and washed, he took Flak of the poor. "Zevran ... I am, in two hours there again, we meet by Avodil on the market and Atlan would be with him, "said Narel. He let down Flake from his poor, to give Zevran an intimate kiss, Narel pulled him very closely to him. Breathless, he broke away from him. "Later, there are more of them, " whispered Narel this Zevran in his ear. Narel smiled mischievously and left with Flak then the guest house, Narel went to the little forest where he met Atenir.

"Fly home my friend ", which was that only thing him Narel, had whispered. A powerful flap and already had Flak disappeared from his poor and was on his way home. Narel flinched when someone touched him from behind the shoulder. It was Nevthon, who had gone secretly to him. Narel breathed in relief, him was not aware of that he had stopped him. "You should not sneak up on me close, " said Narel. "Schhhh" came only from Nevthon, and he laid Narel, one hand of the mouth. He pulled him behind a tree. Narel wanted to speak once again but this only caused the Nevthon fixed his hand pressed of his mouth. The breaking of branches in the undergrowth, attracted attention to Narels.

"He told you these Elf would have to be here, " said someone close to their hiding place. "Then we split us, I go there the way along and you look up here to continue, " said the other. They drew their swords and nodded to each other. When the other was out of sight, stepped out Nevthon and Narel meant to remain hidden. He slowly walked up to the man and stepped on a branch on purpose to become noticeable around. He stood with his back to Nevthon as the branch broke, he turned around. "Who's there?" he asked gruffly. Suspicious, he watched the elf, who was now almost completely up to him. "Stand still Knife ear, " he said. Threatening, he turned his sword of the Elf. "Hey ... You ... Elf, tell me you yet met another elf? "decided he had to ask. Nevthon did not reply of they questions but he made unknowingly a gesture that the other had not missed.

This step quickly and determined passing Nevthon, behind the tree he saw Narel. Shocked to have been discovered, he most important a step back. "So What do we have here," said the armed and gave a clear view of rotten teeth. Disgusted Narel tried to get past him However he was from his opposite, crushed. Narel stumbled toward Nevthon. These responded quickly and forced Narel to lean against another tree. Narel slid to the side and lay unconscious of the floor.

Nevthon swings his blade, on the stranger, but the attack was not strong enough and so the attack went blank. Narel was on the floor when he came to himself, there were some rocks and he threw it on the stranger. With the sword, they defended this off. "Is that an opening of Narel" asked Nevthon in thought. Nevthon came a step backward to the direction of the blade that was swung at him to avoid, only to get himself his own dagger in the direction opposite over the hip. This time he managed to cut into the flesh his blade was not rejected. Nevthon soggy just nearly from a strike, although the other was wounded, he fought frighteningly good.

Nevthon jumps forward at the flying path of the attackers blade to catch. He swing the blade, and it is held back by the man. He is down! This is your chance. the stranger raises his blade above his head and was aimed at Narels head. The blade is only inches away from Narel but was stopped for some reason. Nevthon stumbles backwards and it is now clear why the attacker had stopped. The weapon of the unknown has entered Nevthon from behind and peered out over his chest, then had him leave, Nevthon falls to his knees. "Your end was foolish, Knife ear ...", said the unknown. Nevthon slumped unconscious to the ground and Narel got, the sword pommel, against his temple.

The unknown attackers tied Narel after he had fallen to the ground and pulled a bag over his head. Meanwhile, his companion had appeared, he looked around, there were clear signs of a Fight a little off lay probably a dead Elf. However, to speak out, he would him not, instead he threw himself Narel over his shoulder and brought him to the horses, they had a good five hundred yards away tied to a tree. Narel was roughly placed on one of the horses her way, led her back to the city. The guards at the gates, they let go without protest, they bowed low before them. On the side streets of the city, they finally arrived at their goal.

Their road, she would have actually led to the market place because they knew but the rest of his elf friends would stay there, they took many side streets. She ridden in a back yard, dismounted, and dragged Narel in a vaulted, while Narel came to himself and kicked his feet, he would cry but they have put him a gag in his mouth. The man who had carried him finally threw him roughly to the ground. Narel noticed that it was musty-smelling of hay, it felt wet, and in a corner, he heard squealing rats. One had tied his hands on the back, this dissolved someone to hang him, but at two in the ceiling, down hanging iron rings.

His feet touched the ground of such recent, Narel was aware that he would not last long with to hang so. She left laughing mocking Narels prison. With the bag on his head Narel could just dimly perceive the light of a torch. Narel was indifferent to his present situation, much more care he set out to Nevthon. Unless someone finds him soon he will die and that was that last thing he wanted to. A little bit of hope still existed, Zevran ... yes Zevran would look after him and find Nevthon instead and help him, he begged in his thoughts. The torch was more weaker as Narel was in a twilight sleep.

Meanwhile, the two hours were over and Zevran worked his road to the marketplace. The roads were, as always with a crowd full. Luckily for him he could some people, cut off the purse, because his had in the last days rather empty. Atlan it had probably already sensed from far, as he moved down to him. With wide eyes he looked at her expectantly. Zevran suspected it is because of Narel, so he patted the head and made his way whatsoever to Avodil. "Avodil" said Zevran. This came the second time, to him. "Ah ... Zevran, what is it? "he asked. "Is Narel already here?" he asked, and followed Avodil behind the counter. He handed him a mug of ale. "No he has not been here, " he replied. His attention was directed to Atlan. "He's been whining all day or he does not find the correct place to sleep, " puzzled Avodil scratched his head.

Zevran knelt down in front of Atlan. "My friend," he began. "Will you help me to look for Narel?" he asked Atlan. This tilted his head and stood up, he brushed Zevran, during walking over. At he first smelled the ground, then he held his nose in the wind. Atlan looked at Zevran and sprint go directly Zevran had caught up with him with ease. Atlan led him to the docks and from there out of the city along the river more. About fifteen minutes later they came to a small grove of trees. Atlan from rehearsing remained standing Zevran could smell blood. He thought it was better the Atlan remained there alone and he goes on. Zevran slipped further into the undergrowth, behind a tree, he checked out the situation. Before him lay someone with blood on the floor, it looked like a fight. He carefully scanned the area, there was no one on there. Quick steps he went up to the lifeless body, he now noticed it was Nevthon.

Zevran looked at him, except for some cuts he was bleeding profusely from a gaping wound to his heart went through the chest. Zevran opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out a Lesser Health Poultice. He uncorked it and poured Nevthon, half thereof. The rest he poured on the heavily bleeding wound. Unfortunately the small amount of not to the wound to close completely, it was not enough to completely stop the bleeding. Atlan heard a loud whistle and trotted to Zevran, Narel had trained him so he responded to this command. Atlan to let the Zevran, put him Nevthon, back on. "We need to get him fast to the inn, " he said to Atlan. To his surprise, the Atlan laid down before him. "He has never done before, " he thought to himself. Atlan stared at him and turned his head to Nevthon. Zevran it understood so that he might sit on his back, he had Narel a few times to see him riding on. Big enough, he's for it and placed then he behind Nevthon. On its slightly longer Fur, he held, and Atlan began to move.

They needed so only about five minutes, Zevran asked him to stop at the inn. Zevran heaved himself Nevthon over his shoulder after he had opened the front door. "Atlan go and bring Avodil here, " he said, breathing heavily. Nevthon was not exactly were the lightest. When he finally entered, he ignored the questioning look, and brought Nevthon, in his room. Atlan had just arrived at Avodil and tugged at his shirt. "might without me further here, " he said. Without re-defense himself Avodil let lead to the inn. Zevran was waiting impatiently in the lobby of the inn, he told him only that his medicines would need, and led him, in Nevthons room. Avodil was shocked at the terrible state in which there was Nevthon. Whose face was swollenthe wound in the chest area, which had been inflicted while he was already cleaned up but she was still bleeding. Avodil carefully removed, the blood-stained bandage.

"I have a Lesser Health Poulticeused, it helped but not much, " said Zevran who had been leaning against the door. "We must burn them, " he said shortly. Zevran put one of his throwing knives into the fire. Avodil had approaching provide hot water, and someone should get a floor where this could bite down, they also needed the strongest wine brand. About a candle he disinfected a fine needle and Zevran, inspired Nevthon the full bottle of one wine brand. Avodil put the needle together with fresh associations, and some of the thread, a clean linen towel. Before he went to work Avodil washed thoroughly his hands. On instruction from him, put the Zevran moaning in pain Nevthon the stick between his teeth to hold it directly, while Avodil him the red-hot knife pressed to the wound. The smell of burnt flesh, and the light end of Nevthon scream He felt the room until he finally lost consciousness.

Avodil stitched ask a few open, and Zevran left the room to check on Atlan. With a bucket of water and soap-armed, he walked out the door. Atlan lay sleeping next to the guest house, put the bucket down Zevran as he raised his head slightly, acknowledging not Zevran a glance. Zevran was not particularly impressed and set about Atlans fur Nevthons blood free. They were bloodied but only a few strands Zevran thought where he was at it, then he can free him completely of dirt. It took a whole hour until Zevran done with him where he was the only had to become drier. The weather was on their side, today the sun was very hot. Zevran meant to dwell Atlan there, he would with him, still search for Narel further. Avodil fit him off at the bar. "Zevran ... please come right in, Nevthons room, "he said, worrying. This nodded and drank the last sip of ale from the cup. Together they walked up the stairs and followed the narrow corridor to Nevthons room.

As they entered Nevthon just cursed, he tried to pull a shirt on, and the wound hurt so much. "What in the name Andraste are you doing?" Avodil asked as he went to him. "It ...", Nevthon stammered. "It's all my fault ...", exhausted, he stroked over his face. He walked up to Zevran, he looked at him pleadingly. "They had their eye on Narel ... you have to find him absolutely, "he begged Zevran. As from him came no answer to Avodil spoke up. "We will look after him, but before you tell us what happened exactly, " he said a calming to Nevthon. Avodil led him to the bed and handed him a cup full of water and shaking into it a little pain medication. Slowly he drank a few sips of it, disgusted by the bitter taste, he pressed the cup once again Avodil in hand. Half an hour they discussed, Zevran wanted together with Atlan, try Narels traces to be followed. Meanwhile Avodil should be trying best to dissuade Nevthon on his own to look for him. Zevran thought it best if he tried with Atlan nor any traces of Narel to find in the small forest. To his surprise, him handed Nanor, some Lesser Health Poultice. "Maybe you need it,"he said.  
Zevran stuck it in his bag on the belt, nodded and left the inn. Zevran and Atlan looked at each other and together they went to the woods. Little by little it began to dawn. Atlan sniffed at the spot where Zevran, the wounded Nevthon had found.

To be continued


End file.
